A Long Awaited Return
by Nidaime Hokage
Summary: Naruto left to train with Kyubbi after defeating every Akatsuki member but Tobi. He finds new adventure and love. What will he find out about his heritage, what is this talk about Kekkei Genkai's and who really is Tobi? NaruSaku Rated M
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. Ill try and write a few chapters in the next two weeks. This will be a NaruSaku and that won't change but the other couples will be by vote. Also let me know if I should make Sasuke be evil and work with Madara or if he should be good and be in Konoha. Thanks for reading 

It was a warm summer morning as Naruto made his way back to his hometown. He was thinking about that happened two years ago.

**Flashback**

"You'll never win Pain," said Naruto as he looked at Pains last mangled body. "You killed my sensei, one of the only people that accepted me for me."

Pain looked at him and started laughing. This angered Naruto and he kicked Pain in the side.

"What's so funny?" he shouted, clenching his fists.

"You think you've beaten Akatsuki" Pain laughed. " I was never the leader, I was just a puppet controlled by someone much stronger than me.

"Who in the Akatsuki is stronger than you?" Naruto questioned.

"I believe you know him as Tobi." Pain laughed at Naruto's expression "Don't you think it was strange how whenever you met in a fight he would run away and when he didn't how none of your attacks hit him?"

"I just thought that he was scared and had some weird ability to dodge attacks." Naruto said to himself. "Any way to finish this he pulled out his katana and raised it above his head. "You'll die now!" He thrust the katana down and into Pain's heart. He could feel the life being pulled out of his enemy as he pulled the metal from Pain's body.

'Now to finish this statue and let free the tailed beasts' Naruto thought as he turned to face the statue with nine eyes. 'If I'm correct then all the tailed beasts should go into hiding for 2 years until they are fully healed, then they will leave the human world alone because of the seal I'll put on them

He went though 10 hand seals, Boar, Dog, Monkey, Ox, Dragon, Rabbit, Horse, Bird, Snake, Tiger. "Ninja Art: Summoning Destruction!" he yelled as he thrust his hands at the statue.

After a couple of seconds the statue exploded and all of the tailed beasts escaped. If Naruto wasn't so prepared for this they would have gotten away. He flipped through more hand seals and shouted "Forbidden Ninja Art: Seal of Kami!"

A massive seal appeared on all the walls and floor and all the beasts were sucked inside it, then the seal disappeared a the last thing Naruto heard before he passed out was…

"Naruto-kun, please don't die. I LOVE YOU!"

**Flashback End**

He was approaching the gates of Konoha. He could smell the dew on the trees and the smell of freshly cut grass. Then he smelled something he had missed. He smelled the cherry blossom trees and immediately thought of his closest friend, the girl he loved from the moment he met her, Sakura. He remembered the last time he spoke to her.

**Flashback – Konoha Gates**

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll be back in a year. Everything will be perfect then. After that I won't leave again I promise."

"Really?" Sakura sobbed. "If you are lying I will never forgive you and that's a promise." She started crying "I will miss you so much I miss you already."

Naruto felt bad about making her cry so he went up to her and hugged her tightly. She seemed a little surprised but quickly got over it and held him tight.

They faced each other still holding each other and stared at each other. Thy both had the same thought in their head, 'God I love him/her.'

Sakura couldn't take it anymore she got on the tips of her toes and kissed him.

'Why is she kissing me?' Naruto thought. 'Does she have feelings for me?' The two slowly broke apart with Sakura smiling and Naruto grinning like always.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" Naruto said still holding her.

"Don't forget me" she said still crying a little.

"No need to worry Sakura-chan, I could never forget some one so beautiful." And with that he let go of her, turned around and started his journey.

**Flashback End**

'OH MY GOD' he though panicking a little, 'Sakura thought that I was gonna be back a year ago she's gonna kill me. I'll just have to apologize and hope she forgives me and if not I am much faster and stronger now so I will be able to dodge her mighty punches.

He sighed thinking about what Sakura will look like. 'I hope her chest isn't as big as Tsunade's.' He liked big boobs but hers are just ridiculous. 'I bet she's more beautiful than ever'

'I've grown lots as well.' He had indeed grown up, he now had long hair that looked like the 4th Hokages and was now about six foot tall he now wore a cape like the fourth Hokages but orange with black flames. His headband was old but he wasnt gonna change it because his sensei Jiraiya had given him it.

He was approaching the gates of Konoha and was happy to be home. He knew the next few days weren't going to be easy but he was ready for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Five ANBU appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto wasn't surprised he had sensed them tailing him from the second they took their first step. 'Hey Kyuubi, why do you think they are after me. Don't they recognize me?' Naruto asked inside his mindscape.

'**They probably don't kit, you are 20 now you look lots different from when you were 18. Remember all the girls at the last village were looking at you.'**

'Oh yeah well I guess I'll just do what the ANBU say.'

"Naruto Uzumaki" the ANBU wearing the white coat said. "The Hokage wishes to speak with you"

"Sure thing" Naruto said. "I'll go there right now."

"Please follow us and try to keep up," the ANBU said again.

"I think I'll do fine." Naruto said grinning.

Suddenly the ANBU disappeared and reappeared on the Hokage roof.

"What took you so long" Naruto said as the ANBU were amazed that he had beaten them here. "Don't worry about it I bet the Raikage in a race so of course I'm gonna beat you guys"

He laughed again when the ANBU just stood there stock-still. "Well I'm going in to see the Hokage now, See ya."

He jumped down onto the stairs and walked inside the Hokage building just as he was about to pull the door Ino walked out bumping into him.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said

"It's fine" Naruto said while looking at how much she had changed. "You're looking good Ino, it's good to see you again."

"Do I know you?" she asked. She thought something was familiar about him but she could place it.

Suddenly Tsunade spoke up "Come in Naruto, please sit." She said pointing to a seat.

Ino looked up when she heard Tsunade say Naruto. 'Could that really be him? He's a hunk. I'm getting aroused looking at him.'

"See you, Ino" Naruto said smiling at her flustered expression.

"See you" Ino said as she rushed off to tell Sakura. She was racing as fast as she could through town to where Sakura's apartment was. When she reached it, she didn't knock she just barged in and started yelling at Sakura.

Sakura was in her bedroom up stairs when she heard the front door burst open and Ino screaming for her to come down. She faced the mirror, made sure her hair was perfect and walked down stairs.

"What the fuck do you want Ino?" she shouted angrily

"Wash your mouth out with soap" Ino said giggling " Guess who I just saw going into the Hokages office? She asked smiling.

"I don't know, your boyfriend Sasuke?" she said angrily. She had gotten over Sasuke a long time ago but just when she thought she wouldn't be obsessed with anyone anymore she found herself obsessed with Naruto. He had saved her so many times and was always nice to her. She was angry with herself for letting him leave but also angry with him for not coming back within a year. It had been two years no and she was getting anxious whether he would return or not.

"No" she said slyly "I give you a clue, he has blue eyes and blond hair." As soon as she said that Sakura was out the door racing towards the Hokage Tower as fast as she could.

While this was happening: in the hokage tower Naruto sat down.

"How have you been" Tsunade said "I thought you were gonna be back within a year?" she asked.

"I've been fine granny Tsunade and I sort of got lost on the road of life." He said chuckling.

"You sound just like Kakashi." She said also laughing. "How far have you come training with the Kyuubi.? She asked seriously.

"Well I have really improved in everything. Kyuubi is a really good teacher and a good friend as well." He said truthfully.

"What level do you think you are?" Tsunade said.

"Ow man, I forgot I'm still a genin aren't I. Well anyway I sparred with each of the Kages." He said nonchalantly.

"Really that's amazing so I'm guessing you lost right?" she asked.

"Well actually I bet each one, quite easily." He said still not paying much attention.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, IM SICK OF PEOPLE LYING ALL THE TIME" she shouted angrily.

"But I'm not lying. I bet everyone of them I swear." He said trying to calm down the fuming hokage.

"Are you serious Naruto?" she asked calming down a bit.

"Yes" he said quietly.

"That's amazing Naruto" she said. "I want to test your strength tomorrow but as you know tomorrow is your birthday and-"

"What it's my birthday tomorrow?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes you idiot and never interrupt me again. As I was saying tomorrow is your 21 birthday and that is when your Kekkei Genkai will appear so-"

"WHAT I HAVE A KEKKEI GENKAI?" he shouted.

"Yes and don't interrupt me or I'll slice off your most precious parts."

Naruto gulped and settled down.

Your father was Minato Namikaze and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. Your father was the fourth hokage and your mother was from a very important clan from the Whirlpool country."

"My father was the fourth hokage. That's amazing I always thought why he chose to seal the Kyuubi in me but now I know why."

"Yes and the problem is that both clans have a Kekkei Genkai that appears on the 21st birthday of the clan member. Having both could be a disaster or it could be the greatest Kekkei Genkai ever. We have no information on the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai but we know about the and your father left you a scroll explaining what it does. We cannot know what will happen until tomorrow so until then e good. Okay?"

"Sure granny" Naruto said. "I'll come see you at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning. I'm looking forward to it. I'll read through the scroll tonight so I'll be prepared for one Kekkei Genkai."

"Sure thing here's the scroll, just wipe some blood on the seal and it'll open." She said handing him the scroll. "Have fun and watch out for Sakura, she's really angry that you didn't come back."

Naruto Gulped "Uh Oh" he said as he walked out the door.

Hi thanks for reading the pairings so far will be

NaruSaku

SasuIno

NejiTen

You tell me the rest.

Arigato


	3. Reunion

**Chapter 3**

As Naruto walked out of the Hokage tower he spotted someone with black hair walking with a jounin vest on. 'That can't be him, can it?' Naruto asked himself. "Hey Sasuke-teme" he yelled and the black haired man turned around and stared at him before recognizing him and walking over.

"Naruto is that you?" Sasuke asked stupidly.

"Of course it's me you idiot, who else do you know with whisker marks like these." Naruto said pointing to his cheeks.

"It's just you are so much different" he said staring at Naruto "but your still a loser."

"And you're a small dicked bastard." Naruto said. His words had the desired effect on Sasuke who looked like he was gonna kill him.

"Ask Ino, she'll tell you that it's not small." He said then covered his mouth with his hand.

"So your going out with Ino, what about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked sadly.

"She gave up on me a long time ago and I never liked her like that way anyhow." He said.

"Oh ok, so who is she going out with?" Naruto asked even more sadly.

"She isn't going out with anyone." He said. When Naruto heard this a smile made its way onto his face again. "She turned down all the guys that asked her out and there were lots of them. She said she was waiting for someone, she wouldn't tell us who but we all know that it's you."

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled. "Sakura was waiting for me?"

"Come on, you cant be that stupid she's liked you for a long time but she was really angry at you for not coming home." Sasuke explained.

"Yeah well all the training paid off. I bet powerful people easily." He bragged.

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

"Well…" Naruto said.

Meanwhile 30 feet from Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura and Ino were watching the men they loved talked. Although both of them couldn't take their eyes of Naruto. When Ino caught up with Sakura she had told her that Naruto was really hot now and even admitted that he was more attractive than Sasuke which was a lot for Ino to admit.

"I can't stand this anymore" Sakura whispered to herself and charged out towards Naruto. She moved the fastest she could and hid her chakra signature so he couldn't sense her and pulled back her hand ready to punch with her insane strength.

She was feet away when she thrust her arm ready to hit him as hard as she could.

It all happened in an instant Naruto used his index and middle fingers on his right hand to block her left fist and pushed it out of the way. Before she knew it she was in his arms. He was hugging her and it felt really good. His arms were solid as a rock and he was as warm as summer. He moved his head to her ear and whispered "It's really good to see you, I'm so sorry for coming back late."

"It's ok, I'm just glad your home." Sakura said, her eyes closed and her head in his chest.

He slowly pulled away and she wished he didn't have to but people were looking at them.

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke asked smirking.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, blushing and said "Oh… Yeah". Sakura was blushing like mad.

"Sakura, Naruto just told me he fought all the Kages and beat them easily. I don't believe him but he says its true. What do you think?" Sasuke asked.

"Really! That's amazing.Naruto is that true?" Sakura asked amazed.

"Well yeah. What did you think I was doing for those two years, dancing? He asked.

"Well, no it's just-"

"We didn't think you'd get _that_ strong" Sasuke interrupted.

"Well Granny Tsunade said she wants to test my strength tomorrow when I get my Kekkei Genkai." He said.

"WHAT" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison "YOU HAVE A KEKKEI GENKAI?"

"Yeah, Granny Tsunade told me about it today. Well actually I have two Kekkei Genkai's. One from my mother and one from my father." He said, bored.

"So what do your Kekkei Genkai's do?" Sasuke asked jealously.

"Well this scroll here has the information on my fathers but no-one knows about my mothers Kekkei Genkai, so that'll be a surprise."

"Amazing" was all Sakura could say.

"Listen Naruto I've got to go" Sasuke said "See you loser."

"See you Sasuke-chan." Naruto laughed as Sasuke clenched his fists at Naruto's use of the –chan suffix.

Naruto turned and stared at Sakura. She started blushing madly.

"So Sakura-chan , do you wanna go on a date?" Naruto asked hopingly.

"Ok" she said quietly, blushing.

"Cool I'll pick you up at 7o'clock tonight." He said. "I'm going to my apartment now. See Ya." He said turning around.

"Naruto-kun wait!" she yelled.

He turned around and said "What?"

"You don't know where I live. I have an apartment at the Peace on Earth apartment complex room 321."

"Oh right" he said grinning "See you later Sakura-chan."

"Bye Naruto-kun." She said blushing.

In a second Naruto was outside his apartment door he opened the door to see a drunk man sitting on his sofa.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Naruto asked.

"I own this apartment now, you left for 2 years so the hokage gave it to me. Now get out of my." The last word was cut off by him passing out drunk.

'Damn that old hag, giving my apartment away' I'll show her.

In another second he was standing in the hokages office he yelled "WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE YOU GAVE AWAY MY APARTMENT!"

"Oh, I forgot about that" Tsunade said.

"OH, YOU FORGOT HOW CONVENIENT." He shouted.

"Anyway you can move into your fathers clans house. The Namikaze District. It's right next to the Uchiha District so it should be easy to find." She said.

"Really? That's great," he said "Also I wanted to ask you whether I could take my fathers last name. Namikaze?" he asked.

"Of course you can. Also those Kekkei Genkai's of yours are going to come into action at 12 o'clock tonight at that time, concentrate chakra into your eyes and they should both activate." She said.

"Sure thing granny." He said.

"I am going to test your strength tomorrow by having you fight all of the rookie nine plus Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee at once." Tsunade said expecting a 'What the Hell' or 'That's impossible' but it never came.

"Ok, shouldn't be to hard" he said.

"What do you mean shouldn't be too hard, they are all high jonin." She yelled.

"I once fought 50 high jounin and it didn't take much out of me." He said lazily.

"You never cease to amaze me Naruto" she said laughing.

"Anyway granny, I'm off see ya." He said

Tsunade found herself staring at him thinking 'If I were 30 years younger.

LOL Tsunade and Naruto funny stuff.

Hope you enjoyed it not my best chapter but more coming next chapter : **The Date!**


	4. The Date

Chapter 4 – The Date

Naruto left the Hokages office picking up weird vibes from Tsunade, but he had more pressing issues to deal with. 'The date has to be perfect, what am I gonna wear, what are we gonna eat, what are we going to do. Sakura deserves the best' he thought.

There was also one other thing that was on his mind and that was that all the rookie nine were high jounin and he was still a genin. 'I can beat Kages but I'm still a genin.' He had always put off the chunin exams and when he didn't put it off, the Hokage sent him on missions that he was unable to get out of. 'How am I gonna be Hokage if I'm still a genin.' He thought. He had now walked past the Uchiha district and came across a sign that said 'Namikaze District.'

How did I miss that sign all these years. He looked left and saw buildings, then he looked right and saw a sign that said 'Main House.' He thought that's probably where I'll stay so he walked down the path until he came across a huge building, larger than half the Uchiha district. The door read 'Main House'. "This is huge" he said. He opened the door and looked around the foyer 'This is amazing' he thought as he walked into the living room. There were two very large sofa's, a big coffee table and a desk and chair.

Behind the desk were lots of books and scrolls on a group of shelves. He picked up a scroll and looked at it. The top of the scroll read 'Wind Style Advanced Jutsus'. "This will be useful he said to himself as he put it back he picked another one up and it said 'Water Style Advanced Jutsus.' "This will be useful as well." He had learned that he had a water affinity as well as wind as he was training in the Water Country.

"Shoot what's the time" he said looking at a big clock on the wall. "Six o'clock, I have to make reservations." He shouted. He ran over to the phone and called up 'Konoharmony Restaurant' the fanciest restaurant in Konoha.

After the reservations were made he went upstairs and looked through his fathers old clothes. The bedroom was as large as his old apartment. All these big rooms were so new to him, he didn't know what to make of it.

He finally decided on a fancy white shirt and black suit pants. He found a comb in the bathroom and tried to comb his hair but it didn't work. He styled his hair into something the girls in the rain village liked and grabbed some money from the family safe he found on the ground floor. To open the safe he had to put blood on it, like a seal.

He grabbed a shit load of money from the safe and grabbed a navy blue jacket he headed out the door to the Peace on Earth apartment complex to pick up Sakura.

He made the reservations at 7 so they would have to rush there because they only wait 5 minutes before they give your table today.

He reached her apartment door and knocked three times.

"Just a minute" he heard Sakura say "You can come in now I'm in the bathroom.

"Ok" he said

After five minutes Sakura walked out of the bathroom in a beautiful red dress. 'She looks amazing' Naruto thought.

'**Kit you should tell **_**her**_** that.' Kyuubi said.**

'Oh right' he thought.

"Sakura-chan, you look amazing. I'm at a loss for words" He said blushing.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, you don't look to bad yourself." She said also blushing.

They both walked out the door and into the corridor.

"Where are we going Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked "Ichiraku Ramen?"

"No Sakura, only the best for you." He said "Buy if we're late they'll give away our table. So if you don't mind I'll use a jutsu I learnt to get us there in a flash."

"Sure thing" she said

"Just grab my shoulders" he said. She grabbed hi shoulders blushing at the contact and the held on tight.

"Wind Style: Wind Teleportation" he whispered.

In an instant there was a gush of wind and they appeared outside the Konoharmony Restaurant.

"We're eating here?" She asked "You must be rich Naruto Uzumaki"

"Actually I am, I inherited loads of money from my father. Also I'm going to take my fathers last name so from now on I will be known as Naruto Namikaze." He said.

"That has a ring to it" Sakura said. 'So does Sakura Namikaze' she thought.

They walked into the restaurant and where they were seated and ordered.

"Are you sure that you can pay for all of this?" She asked.

"If it's for you Sakura-chan, I'd pay anything." He said.

They ate all of there food and Naruto told her that he would be fighting all of the rookie nine tomorrow including Neji's team.

"That means I'll be fighting you." He said. "Don't expect me to go easy on you just cause your beautiful." He finished smiling at her.

She loved that smile of his.

"I won't go easy on you either, I've learnt a lot of things from Tsunade-shishou my strength is better than ever." She said braggingly.

"Tell me Sakura-chan how much of your strength were you using when you punched me earlier." He asked slyly.

"All of it." She replied.

"And how many fingers did I use to stop all of your strength" he said ready to laugh at Sakura's face.

"T-Two" she stuttered obviously embarrassed.

"Exactly" he said.

They finished their meals and Naruto paid for the dinner. The walked outside and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan" he whispered "Close your eyes"

"Ok" She said. She completely trusted him.

She felt the familiar breeze of Naruto's teleportation jutsu.

"Sakura-chan, you can open your eyes" he whispered again.

She opened her eyes and she could see all of Konoha. She realized they were on top of the hokage monuments.

'She looks so beautiful in this light, I love her so much it hurts.' He thought.

'**Kit, tell her that.'** Kyuubi said

'What if she rejects me' Naruto pleaded

'**Kit' **Kyuubi sounded serious. **"You won't get anywhere in life without taking risks. Only losers do that."**

That really ticked off Naruto, he hated being called a loser.

'Ok, I'll do it.' He thought.

"Sakura-chan," he said "about 2 years ago when I was about to pass out after killing Pain I heard you say something."

Pause

"I heard you say that you loved me and that made me really happy, then at the gate you we kissed and that made me really happy as well. I want to make you happy and I want you to be happy that's all I really live for. Sakura Haruno I love you so much it hurts and its ok if you don't love me back because then I would've at least tried and-"

Before he could finish Sakura was kissing him very passionately. She broke apart slightly.

"I love you too." She said

This time Naruto kissed her they embraced each other. Naruto slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored soon she was trying to get her tongue into his mouth and it was an all out battle. They finally broke apart after 10 minutes breathing heavily.

"Naruto-kun, can we go back to your place?" she asked blushing.

"Only if you think it's all right" he said

"Let's go." She said

ooooohhhh whats goin to happen well your just going to have to wait and read the next chapter.

Next chapter will talk about there night and Kekkei Genkai.

Please review if you can but I don't care if you don't.


	5. Kekkei Genkai's

Hey guys thanks for the reviews keep em coming remember to tell me who I should partner up. So far I've got:

NaruSaku

ShikaTema/Ino (maybe love triangle, let me know)

KakaAnko

ShinoQueenWasp (LOL)

??

Please let me know what you think I need Iruka to ne with someone pretty soon.

Enjoy

**New Powers**

Naruto couldn't believe it, the girl he loved just said she wanted to come back to his house. He was extremely nervous, 'Thank god it's dark, if it weren't she would be able to see me sweat.' He thought as he held her tightly and whispered "Wind Style: Wind Teleportation" then a second later they were out side the Namikaze Main House.

"Naruto-kun why are we not at your apartment?" she asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you I live here now this is my fathers old house." He said.

"What this is a house?" she half yelled. "I thought it was a large indoor training field!.

"Yeah it is pretty big isn't it." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll say"

"Would you like to come in?" he asked questioningly.

"Only if its ok with you?" she said. She pulled a puppy dog face.

"How am I supposed to resist that?" he stated rather than asked. 'Geez, I can beat Kages but I can't say no to 1 girl.' he added in his mind.

"**Come on kit, she isn't just any girl, she's your girl." **Kyuubi said.

'Yeah, your right.' Naruto replied, holding the door open for Sakura to come through.

"Thanks." She said blushing.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked her as she looked around.

"Actually," she said. "I'd rather have you."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Where's the bedroom"

"Follow me." Naruto said with a smile on his face as he headed up the stairs.

'Why am I so nervous' he asked himself 'I've done other sexual stuff with girls but just never full sex.'

'**I don't think you should tell her about all those girls in the Village Hidden in the Mist.' **Kyuubi said inside Naruto's head.

'I think your right' Kyuubi. He replied.

They reached his bedroom and he opened the door to reveal the large bed nicely made.

"This bedroom is bigger than my old house." Sakura said staring in shock.

"As I said before most thing in this house are huge." He said, a sneaky grin on his face.

"What about you," she said in a sexy voice. Blushing like mad she looked into his eyes and got lost in there depth.

"Why don't you decide." He said, also blushing.

He took her hand and led her to the bed. She stood in front of the bed and he pulled off his jacket and shirt the removed the arm straps on her dress. He pulled down the dress to reeal her in chery pink laced underwear. Naruto was at a loss for words finally he got out "Your so beautiful Sakura-chan," then he kissed her neck. "I love you." He said as he continued kissing her neck.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun," she said. "Naruto-kun, this is my first time so can you please be gentle."

"Of course, I would never hurt you. It's my first time as well and I'm so happy that it's with you. He said looking her in the eyes.

He kissed her on the lips passionately, reached around her back and unhooked her bra. He pulled it down and revealed what he could only describe as the perfect breasts. They weren't as big as Tsunade's 'Thank god' he thought, but they were still quite large.

He pushed her down on the bed and started sucking on the softly. She let out a gasp as he licked the nipple, but then calmed down and started to enjoy it. After a while she sat up and started undoing his pants. Soon only his boxers were on and his erection formed a big tent with is boxers.

"Wow, you really big." She said as she stroked the boxer tent.

He said nothing as she pulled down the boxers and started sucking. When he was nice and hard she took him out of her mouth and he pulled down her panties. He got on top of her to what Jaraiya called missionary position.

"This is going to hurt at first ok but then it will get better. If it hurts to much tell me and I'll stop." He said understandingly.

"O-Ok" she stuttered.

He moved closer and started kissing her and then put the head into her vagina. She gasped and Naruto saw a slight trickle of blood.

'That's amazing that her hymen was still in tact, most kunoichi's break when the become genin's because of the struggle on there bodies.' He thought as he put more of himself into her.

She screamed

"Are you ok?" He said, still moving slightly.

"Yeah, it feels good now. Go faster." She ordered, and he did just that.

His started thrusting harder and going deeper into her.

The next 45 minutes for both of them were bliss.

When he was about to come she said "Naruto-kun, come inside me."

"Really" he said dumbfounded.

"It's ok because it's you and I love you." She said shyly.

"I love you too." He said moving faster.

He moved even faster still and the both came at the same time, the flow of their juices fighting for their partner's territory. Naruto's won and she could feel herself being filled up.

"Amazing." They both said in unison then they sighed. Panting heavily, Naruto rolled off her and lay next to her brushing her hair.

"I love you." They said in unison again.

After 5 minutes

"Wanna take a shower?" he asked her.

"With you?" she asked

"Of course."

At this she smiled. Naruto picked her up bridal style (slanted to one side so the juices inside her didn't leak on the carpet) and entered the bathroom.

He kissed her and put her down. He remembered something.

"What's the time?" He asked.

"11:45 p.m." She replied.

"In fifteen minutes both of my Kekkei Genkai's will activate." He said.

"We better hurry." She aid turning the shower on and getting in followed by Naruto.

10 minutes later they both walked out of the shower in robes, Naruto's orange and Sakura's pink, of course. They had both enjoyed some heavy petting in the shower and were now refreshed.

Naruto grabbed the scroll Tsunade had given him and headed down stairs with Sakura in tow. They walked into the living room and both sat down at the desk. He it his thumb and put some blood on the seal and it opened he looked at the clock. They had one minute til 12:00 midnight.

He started reading

_To my son, Naruto_

First of all I apologize in advance for sealing the kyuubi inside you. I know you have probably been hated and ridiculed all your life for it and I am truly sorry. I wanted you to become a hero in the villages eyes for being able to control something so powerful but I know that will not be the case. When you turn 21, my and your mother's Kekkei Genkai's will activate. Your mother left a scroll and I sealed the scroll at the bottom of this one. So just put some blood on it ad it will appear.

_I am writing to tell you about the power of the __Hayakugan, which means 'fast eye.' Not only does this dojutsu charge your speed times three but it also in the basis for my on technique _

'_The Flying Thunder God'_

_but it also gives you the knowledge of every seal known to mankind and can analyze any new ones in an instant. One of the scrolls on the wall has the Flying Thunder God on it. Its pretty basic really, just charge chakra to your hands and a seal will form on your hands. Place your hand on something and the seal will stay there, invisible. Then you concentrate chakra to your eyes to make the Hayakugan appear then just picture the thing the seal is on and make the tiger hand seal and you'll appear there in an instant._

_Pretty simple right. But there is a problem with you having two __Kekkei Genkai's and that is that the two may form a third and if it does your mother and I studied it and your third technique would be like the rin'nengan. It will allow you to use all of the elements. Remember to read your mothers scroll._

_Love from Your Father_

_The Fourth Hokage_

_Minato Namikaze_

Naruto looked up at Sakura.

"Put some blood on that seal I want to see what your mother has to say." She said greedily.

"Ok" he said as he re-bit his thumb and let blood go across the seal on the scroll. A new scroll popped into existence and he opened it full and started to read.

_To my Darling Son, Naruto_

_I only get to spend such a short time with you and I wish I could be with you forever. But the doctors say I am going to die after childbirth because of complications. I will leave you with my love and care. My clans_ _Kekkei Genkai is called the Rasengan and it is where your father got the name for his very powerful jutsu of pure chakra, which I'm sure you have learnt by now. _

_This dojutsu is activated by charging chakra to your eyes. It is like the Sharingan. It can analyse any jutsu and can copy it to the finish detail, but can also copy taijutsu and genjutsu._

_This is a very powerful eye technique and should be used wisely but don't act snobbish or emo like the Uchiha's because that's lame._

Naruto laughed.

_I love you so much son and I hope you can find a nice girl to marry and settle down with. I'm sorry for not being there to guide you through life and if your anything like your dad,… You'll make a great Hokage._

_Lot's of love Your Mother_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_P.S. I met a lady with a beautiful daughter named Sakura, so make sure you treat her like a lady._

At this Naruto laughed and pulled Sakura in for a hug.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she replied

Before they broke apart, Naruto charged chakra to his hand and felt something there, the he placed the seal on Sakura's back and then kissed her again.

They started up the stairs and entered the bedroom as Naruto thought 'I'm gonna freak her out tomorrow using that seal.'

They went to sleep quietly ready for a hard day ahead.

There you go. I tried to make them something that could help him in the future. Remember he is already amazingly strong the Kekkei Genkai is just to add to that.

Next chapter The Fight and Unleashing the New Powers


	6. The Fight Part 1

Hello again my faithful readers.

I know that naming the Kekkei Genkai Rasengan but Rasen means spiral and I wanted it to be Spiral Eye. It was either that or Nejigan and that just sucks so there.

Thanks for reviewing and reading. 850 view times is great for 1 day so thanks and enjoy.

**The Familiar Test**

"How much longer do I have to wait granny, I've been here 30 minutes now?" Naruto asked at 8:30 the next morning. He didn't often complain much nowadays but he was really hyper to fight all of his friends , that and he was still excited that he and Sakura had sex again this morning. 'I love sex' he thought.

"Just show me your Kekkei Genkai's." she said finally.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Your Hayakugan." She said firmly.

"Ok," he said "I'll try."

He charged chakra to his eyes and concentrated on the word Hayakugan. When he opened his eyes they were light gray with one blue tomoe in each eye shaped like a yellow lightening bolt. The tomoe were revolving around the pupil at a average speed.

"This is so cool." He said

"That's very interesting. Does everything look different like with the Byakugan?" she asked.

"Well everything has a yellow tinge but when I look at the scrolls on the wall I can see all the seals really clearly even if their hidden and I know how to break each seal _and_ how to make it. It's like all the information is just going into my head.

"That's a great ability, you could access enemy secrets and seal it back together before anyone knows." She commented.

"Granny, can I turn it off now. I'm not quite use to seeing with this?" he asked.

"Sure, now show me your Rasengan Kekkei Genkai." She ordered.

'Geez, she _is_ a slave driver.' He thought as he charged chakra to his eyes again focusing on the word Rasengan.

When he opened his eyes again they were the same color blue but the one green tomoe in each eye was spinning wildly like a Rasengan. This was the first time he had tried this. It was amazing.

"Incredible" he said.

"What do you see?" She asked.

"I can see everything!" Eh exclaimed.

"Can you see through objects" she asked, watching him stare at her chest.

"Yep, I can see your every movement down to a your arm hair moving" he said.

Suddenly he sensed a stapler flying at his face but before it could hit he was across the room.

"What's going on" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Naruto…" Tsunade said worryingly.

"Granny, this feels weird" he said.

His eyes were now similar to the rin'nengans except he still had both tomoe, which were revolving around fast.

"Granny I just felt my chakra triple in size and I some how know lots and lots of jutsu's." He said wearily.

"Naruto you must have both Kekkei Genkai's activated try turning it off." She said.

"Ok" he said taking all chakra away from his eyes, and suddenly they returned to normal.

"Granny, just before I saw the Kazekage Gaara talking to Temari. ….They are coming to the Leaf Village for something aren't they, I could read their lips."

"That's amazing, you could see that far away, that's more than the Byakugan could ever get." She said, amazed.

"So what are they coming for?" He asked.

"Actually, the Chuunin exams are coming up." She said.

"Yay, now I can become a Chuunin for real!" he shouted.

"Naruto, if you win the fight today, I'll promote you to High Jounin automatically." She said.

"Ok, now I'm definitely gonna win!" he exclaimed.

"Ok meet me at training ground 3 in two minutes." She said.

"Ok," he said. "Thanks granny." He said, runny up to her and giving her a hug. His real motive for the hug was to place a seal on Tsunade. 'She sure will be surprised when I use it' he thought.

"Granny, is Sakura at training ground 3 yet?"

"Yes I told everyone to be there at 9 o'clock and it's now 5 past. She should be there." She replied.

"Thanks Granny. See ya." He said as he activated his Hayakugan, thought about Sakura and made the tiger hand seal. He disappeared in a yellow flash leaving Tsunade shocked.

"So, Konoha's 'Yellow Flash' lives again." She said laughing.

Sakura was bored, she had been waiting 5 minutes when suddenly a yellow light appeared in front of her.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Whats up?" he said.

"How did you get here?"

"I used my fathers technique 'Flying Thunder God'" he said.

"What? Don't you need a seal to do that? She asked, suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, I put one on you last night." He said.

"What were you doing last night Sakura?" Kiba, Ino, Ten-Ten, Rock-Lee and Hinata said in unison in mock-baby voices.

"Uh-Um-Oh" Sakura stammered while blushing bright red.

"Well, Sakura and I are a couple." Naruto said. He would have been hit by Sakura's hand but he easily dodged it and in doing so catching the attention of Neji, Shikamara, Chouji, Shino and Sasuke.

'The one thought that went through all but Naruto's mind was…

'We might actually lose!'

Suddenly Tsunade walked out of the forest and walked up to them.

"Alright, to test Naruto's strength, I am going to have all of you fight him." He stated calmly.

"I am going to give him one bell and you have to get it off of him by sundown." She handed Naruto the bell and he tied it to his belt.

"You mean were all gonna fight him at one?" asked Ino.

"Yes." Tsunade stated bluntly.

"Isn't that unfair?" Asked Neji.

"Trust me, I'm so confident in Naruto that I will bet you all 50,000 ryo that you won't get the bell." She said, gulping at the thought of him losing. "Ok, begin on three. One……Two……………….THREE!!"

As soon as she said three Naruto was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Kiba said.

"Right behind you." Naruto said as he put chakra in his hand and hit Kiba, sending him flying and placing a seal on him.

"How did you do that?" Chouji asked.

"Hard work." Naruto said as he jumped in the to avoid Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Nice try but that was far too obvious. Chouji distracts me and you attack. Please, I thought you were smarter than that.

Naruto landed and went through some hand signs.

"Wind Style: One-thousand Daggers" Naruto yelled.

Suddenly cuts started appearing on all of the other fighters.

Naruto sat down and spoke up. "Very good you guys I almost didn't see you use the replacement jutsu" as he saw all of them turn into logs.

Suddenly Kiba rushed out.

"Time to finish this Naruto" he yelled "Fang over Fang"

Akamaru transformed into a clone of Kiba and jumped on to of his master. They jumped and started spinning really fast. Naruto just stood behind the trees and watched as Kiba attacked his shadow clone. Kiba his the clone and thought he had won but suddenly Naruto was behind him saying

"Hurricane Style: Wrath of the Gods"

4 hurricanes surrounded Kiba ad he was sucked up. After a minute, Kiba came down from the sky covered in bruises and cuts.

He didn't wake up.

Off in the distance.

"He just took down Kiba," Neji said. "We have to attack as a group if we are going to have any chance."

The rest of them all looked at Shikamaru asking for a plan. He pulled out a piece of paper. "How troublesome." He muttered.

Naruto had been sitting down meditating. 'They must be hatching a plan, eh Kyuubi.'

'**Yeah, so why don't you just listen in?' **Kyuubi asked.

'I want to see what they can come up with' he replied.

'**Fair enough. Here they come.'**

"Lets go!" he said to himself.

A group of senbon with bells flew at him, but he was too smart for that and blocked all of them with a kunai. Even the ones without bells that he wasn't supposed to sense.

He sensed a large chakra source and heard Sasuke yell,

"Fire Style: Fire Storm"

The sky lit up with flames and then started raining fire. Naruto flipped through some hand seals and shouted,

"Water Style: Water Shield"

He thrust his hands towards the oncoming fire and a large amount of water put the fire out. Now it was Naruto's time to attack.

'Time to get serious' he thought as he went through some hand seals.

Big CliffHanger but I have to go out so I wont update for about 18 hours.

Let me know how you think I'm doing with the fighting scene.


	7. The Fight Part 2

Hey guys ready for another chapter. Its hard coming up lots of new jutsu's so I hope you like them.

If you can please review.

Btw this has now had 2150 reads. Thankyou.

Enjoy.

Naruto finished his hand seals and took a deep breath.

"What's he doing Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked as she saw Naruto take a breath.

"I don't know even my Sharingan can't tell me what jutsu it is." He replied.

Naruto overheard their conversation and smirked. 'It's time to attack' he though, taking one last deep breath. This jutsu took some time to charge even with his large reserve of chakra.

It was time for Shikamaru's second plan to come onto action. They would attack from all angles. Chouji would use his Earth style jutsu to get beneath him and Sakura would jump really high in the air and attack him from the top. Then the rest of them would attack from the rest of the sides.

'This plan is fool-proof' Shikamaru thought as he gave the order to attack.

They all started to charge forward. Sakura jumped out of a tree and Couji whispered "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu."

When they all were about 50 feet away Naruto jumped in the air just as Sakura's punch was about to hit him, he shouted.

"Forbidden Ninja Art: Charkra Pulse!"

Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee, and Shino were shocked as they were all sent flying.

Naruto knew that Sakura had been knocked out and would die if she fell from the height she was. He charged chakra to his eyes and activated his Hayakugan placed a seal on the ground then thought of Sakura and performed the tiger hand seal. He was instantly beside Sakura who was still flying upwards he grabbed onto her and thought about the seal on the ground. He made the tiger seal again and he was instantly there with Sakura still wrapped in his arms.

He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it all of the rookie nine with Neji, Ten-Ten and Lee minus Sakura and Kiba, were standing around him with their everyone's hands forming a different seal.

"Ow man. So your finally gonna get serious?" He asked.

"Awesome." Naruto said when he got no answer. They were all really serious.

"Naruto, you cant get away from this barrier seal. No one can beat the seal that we put on this area, now we will all take turns fighting you." Neji said, walking into the barrier that was forming around Naruto. The barrier was about 30 yards in diameter andhad a slight purple tinge.

"Byakugan" Neji said, activating his Kekkei Genkai.

"Ok since your gonna use your Kekkei Genkai I'll use both of mine. Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I got two Kekkei Genkai's today. The Hayakugan and the Rasengan." Naruto replied.

Naruto already had his Hayakugan activated so he concentrated on the word Rasengan and his eyes suddenly changed into the multi colored spirals like the rin'nengan but with the special tomoe in each.

"No matter, I'll still beat you. Time to finish this." He said getting into his gentle fist stance.

"Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms!" he shouted.

Naruto had seen this coming and suddenly he felt like the world stopped and he was given information on how to stop the attack. He followed the guide of his Kekkei Genkai and performed the hand seals in his head.

"Ninja Art: Role Reversal!"

Now Naruto was in Neji's place and Neji's in his. Naruto was now hitting all of Neji's chakra points.

"What the hell." Was all Neji could say as he passed out.

"Who's next?" Naruto asked as he looked at everyone's shocked faces. Neji was the second strongest of the group after Sasuke, and they all knew it.

"I'm bored of this stupid barrier seal you put on me so I'll just break it." Naruto stated.

"You can't break this seal Naruto, no matter how strong you are." Sasuke said, thinking he had trapped Naruto.

"Sasuke have you looked at my eyes during the fight at all?" Naruto asked, on the verge of laughter.

"No I haven't why?" He asked.

"Look for yourself." Naruto said turning to face Sasuke.

All of the group moved so they could see Naruto's eyes, which were in their perfect form showing both Kekkei Genkai's.

"What's going on with your eyes?" Sasuke asked.

"This is my Kekkei Genkai. Actually it's both of my Kekkei Genkai's mixed together. I haven't had anytime to name it but these eyes are perfect so I think I'll call it Matengan (Perfect eyes). Naruto stated, excited at giving his ultimate dojutsu a name.

"When did you get these abilities." Sasuke asked angry that Naruto thought his Kekkei Genkai was better than his.

"I got them both today, on my 21st birthday." Naruto said.

"Well so how do you think your gonna break the seal. No-one in the world has ever broken this seal." Sasuke said.

"Just like this." Naruto said as he performed the jutsu in his head and called out.

"Huyakugan Ninja Art: Seal destruction!"

All of the fighters gasped as the seal they put on Naruto disappeared.

"How strong have you got Naruto?" Sasuke said, amazed.

"No time for questions. We only have an hour left. We have to execute plan number 3." Yelled Shikamaru.

'Plan 3 is a last resort, we all attack at once in an all out battle.' Shikamaru thought.

All of them nodded in agreement and got into a fighting stance.

"Now" Shikamaru shouted.

They all advanced towards Naruto. They all started to charge their attacks. Naruto ducked from the attacks aimed for his head only to be hit by Lee.

"Front Lotus!" Lee yelled.

Naruto barely had enough time to perform a shadow clone replacement. Lee hadn't noticed and when he was hooked on tight to the clone, Naruto yelled

"Clone Explosion!"

There was a large explosion and Lee fell from the sky unconscious. Naruto turned around to see a large wall of water coming towards him. He flipped though so hand seals and ended on the snake seal.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Naruto put his hands on the ground and a huge wall of mud erupted from it, stopping the water from hitting him.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Clap!" Ino screamed as she clapped her hands together and a large wave of lightning flew from them taking down the Mud Wall and heading for him.

"Wind Style: Body Armor!" Naruto yelled as wind surrounded his body. He ran through the lightning blast and hit Ino right in the chest. She fell unconscious and Naruto was inches away from getting hit by many different types of weapons. He pulled out his kunai and used his newly acquired speed and took down each weapon with ease. He made his way towards Ten-Ten who was taking out another scroll.

Naruto hit her in the chest and she fell to the ground, breathing quietly, completely unconscious. Naruto used his Flying Thunder God to get back to the seal in the middle of the training ground. The next second he was surrounded from all sides by the remaining ninja.

'These guys are really good, I took down 50 High Jounin easily. These guys must be nearly Kage level.' Naruto thought as he saw them all perform the same hand seals.

After a moment they all yelled.

"Forbidden Ninja Art: Chakra Depletion, 95 .

Naruto had heard of this jutsu when he was training with Jaraiya.

'It takes away the of chakra the uses call out, so if he didn't dodge they would near kill him. But using this could also damage them so I have to dodge this attack' He thought. 'I'll have to use that jutsu, I won't use it full power though.'

He went through some hand seals and ended on a new one he had created himself. It was the seal for the nine tailed fox he had created. That was the seal that allowed him to use that style of jutsu.

"Lava Style: Lava Sheild!" he then shouted another jutsu.

"Ice Style: Freezing Blast!" The lava hit them and was about to burn off their skin but the ice jutsu hit them and healed all of their burns although they were all frozen.

"That's time" Tsunade yelled as an alarm went off. "Naruto is the winner he still has the bell and you couldn't even land a scratch on him."

"Granny they can't hear you, all of them are either unconscious or frozen." Naruto said, laughing when Tsunade got no reply.

"Oh, of course. Could you unfreeze them please?" She asked.

"Sure granny." He replied, going through some hand seals.

"Jutsu Destruction!" he yelled and immediately the ice shattered like glass and they were all awake.

"I'll go wake the others." Naruto said walking over to the heap of unconscious bodies he went and performed a medical jutsu he learnt. He put chakra on his index fingers and pushed their temples.

Next he went to Ino and did it. When she woke up she blushed madly. Naruto was walking away when a hand grabber his shoulder. It was Ino.

"What are you doing Ino?" Naruto asked. Everyone was staring at him and Ino.

"Thank you." She said. She leant forward on her tippy toes and kissed him passionately on the mouth. He wasn't expecting this, and didn't return the kiss he just stood there. After 10 seconds he pushed her away.

"Sorry, but I like Sakura-chan. Your amazingly pretty but I love Sakura-chan." he said.

"I won't give up on you." She said.

"Ok" he replied.

Sasuke was really angry that his girlfriend had kissed his friend but even more angry that she wasn't gonna give up on him. He disappeared and reappeared next to Ino.

"What the hell was that, Ino. You're _my_ girlfriend, remember." He said as he stared angrily at her.

"Yeah, I know. But he is sooooo hot" She said in a dream like state.

"If your gonna chase him, then we need to break up. Remember he loves Sakura and I love you, Ino-chan." He said pleadingly.

"Ok. I love you too Sasuke-kun please don't leave me. I don't know what came over me." She said.

'Actually I had been planning to go after Naruto-kun since I first saw him outside the Hokage's office. And I still am gonna go after him. I'll just have to be secretive.' She thought.

While this was happing, Naruto had woken up Sakura and gave her a tight hug.

"Sorry for hurting you." He said deactivating his Matengan.

"It's ok, I didn't want you to go easy on me just because I'm your girlfriend." She said. "What's going on with Sasuke and Ino?" She asked.

"Oh, well, um. Actually Ino just kissed me. She really got into it." He said. "But I didn't kiss her back I pushed her away I swear." He said quickly, seeing the anger on her face.

"I would hit you, but I know you could dodge it." She said.

She grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him towards where Ino and Sasuke were standing. When they were feet away, Sakura stopped and looked at Ino while smirking scarily.

"Hey Ino-pig look at what you can never have" She said as she ripped off Naruto's coat and shirt and revealing his toned abs and chest. Ino stared in a dream like state and only snapped out of it due to jealously as Sakura started to lick Naruto's chest.

"Sakura-chan, this is embarrassing." Naruto said as he started blushing at Ino's jealous look.

Sasuke was fuming at the look on his girlfriends face. He grabbed Ino and started kissing her passionately. Ino was surprised but soon got into it. Naruto took this as a challenge and started to kiss Sakura even more passionately.

Naruto started to rub Sakura's breast and she let out a soft moan.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." She said.

Sasuke started to grab Ino's relatively smaller breasts and she let out a moan and a squeal. Naruto took this love fest one step further and put his right hand up Sakura's shirt, feeling her bear boobs and his left hand down her pants, rubbing her privates.

"Oh my god Naruto-kun!" she screamed as Naruto put his fingers inside her.

Sasuke did the same to Ino and she screamed again. Both girls were taking this as a competition as well, they both reached into their partners pants and started rubbing their throbbing members. Naruto and Sasuke were both pitching tents in their pants and to Sasuke's anger, Ino's amazement and Sakura and Naruto's pleasure Naruto's pants were bulging much bigger than Sasuke's.

After a while Ino and Sakura were screaming out loud. They were about to come. When they did they fell to the ground. Naruto and Sasuke licking their fingers clean.

"Oh my god!" Sakura and Ino said, breathing heavily.

"Could you please stop there before we see you having sex." Tsunade said with a smile on her face.

Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and Sakura all looked up to see all of their friends and the Hokage staring at them. Neji, Shikamaru, Couji, and Kiba were staring in amazement hiding their erections with their arms. Hinata and Ten-Ten were flustered and staring in shock. Lee was saying something about the power of youth.

"Sorry, granny we got lost in the moment." Naruto said.

"So Naruto how did it taste?" Kiba asked smirking.

"Shut up Kiba, I'm not the one who gets an erection while staring at his friends touching each other." Naruto replied.

At this everyone including the Hokage looked at Kibas pants to see a slight bulge. Kiba turned away blushing.

"You should look for some growth pills." Naruto said, laughing.

"Shut up Naruto!" Kiba screamed and sped off.

"Congratulations Naruto, you are now a High Jounin. That was very impressive. You're the strongest ninja I've ever seen." Tsunade stated.

"Thanks granny, but it wasn't easy. Everyone here is of at least Sennin level or higher. Well… everyone but Hinata but that's only because she hid in the bushes the whole time we were fighting. But I'm guessing she's the same." Naruto said.

"Yeah they are really strong, but you are even stronger." She said. "Anyway, could you and Sakura meet me in the Hokage Tower in one hour?

"Sure granny." He asked.

"Ok, see you there." She said, as she disappeared.

"Naruto-kun let's go get some ramen." Sakura said.

"Ok Sakura-chan." He said. "See you guy's he said as he activated his Huyakugan and thought about the seal the placed on Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura grabbed onto him and they disappeared in a yellow light.

One thought went through all of their heads.

'How did he get so strong?'

Sorry about the late chapter I've been sick.

Anyway I might do some more NaruSakuIno moments but in the end it will be NaruSaku and Naruto will stay faithful to her and if he doesn't he won't cheat on her willingly.

Next Chapter **The Party.**

**Please review if you can.**

**Thanks**


	8. The Party

Heres a quick update to make up for being late on the last one.

Thanks for reading.

There will be some NaruSakuIno moments but this story is NaruSaku.

I know it seems like Ino's a slut but she just can't resist Naruto because he is really handsome.

Enjoy :)

**The Date**

Naruto and Sakura appeared right outside Ichiraku ramen. Sakura let go of Naruto and sat down on one of the seats. Naruto followed and sat next to her.

"Naruto-kun." She said. "Back there, it really felt good. Have you done that before?" She asked sadly.

"Well…. I've done it once before, but that's because pervy sage said he would stop training me if I didn't do it. It was like 6 years ago though." He said smiling.

"Oh ok. I guess that's ok. It was really embarrassing though, everyone was watching us." She said blushing.

"Yeah but all the guys wished they were me and all the girls wished they were you. That's kinda funny isn't it." He said laughing.

"Yeah." She said.

"What would you like today?" asked the old man behind the counter.

"2 miso ramen please." Naruto said smiling.

"Do I know you." The old man said looking at Naruto with his eyes squinted.

"Yeah, it's me…. Naruto" he said.

"Naruto? It's really you. I can't believe it. Your ramen is free today." He said smiling, turning around to start cooking.

"It's Naruto-kun's birthday today as well. The 10th of October." Sakura said.

"Really? Then I'll throw in two more bowls on the house!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks old man." Naruto replied.

The old man turned around and started to cook the ramen. In a matter of seconds, a bowl of ramen was in front of Naruto and Sakura.

The old man started to cook the other bowls of ramen.

"Hey Sakura-chan, did you notice that I'm bigger than Sasuke?" Naruto asked, eating his ramen at a normal pace.

'He's not eating like a pig. He must have grown up lots' she thought.

"Yeah I noticed that, and I'm so happy that I'm with you. I don't think that size could satisfy me. I also feel sorry for Ino." She said.

"Yeah, and Sasuke was always going on about having a big one. What a loser." He said.

"I don't want you to kiss Ino from now on." She said.

"Sakura-chan, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me." She explained. "I wonder why she did it though?"

"It's because you're the hottest guy in Konoha." She nearly screamed as that old man put another bowl in front of both of them.

"No, I'm not. What about Sasuke?" he asked.

"Sasuke is like a cockroach compared to you!" She yelled.

"Really? That would explain why Ino was licking my tongue." He stated.

"WHAT? SHE HAD HER TONGUE INSIDE YOUR MOUTH. I'M GONNA KILL HER!!" She shouted.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, it was nowhere near as good as kissing you." He said.

"Really?" she asked.

He swung on the seat to face her and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips met and Naruto's tongue went in her mouth. She moaned and started licking his tongue. They stayed like this for 10 minutes, finally Naruto pulled away and faced his fresh ramen bowl. He looked at it and then the next second it was gone.

"Did you just eat that?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I had to get it down me cause we only have 10 minutes to get to the Hokage Tower." He said.

"Oh crap!" she said. "Naruto we have to go get changed." She said.

"Why do we need to get-"

"Just get us to your house quickly." She interrupted him.

"Ok. Grab on." He said.

She grabbed on to him and he used the Flying Thunder God to get them in his bedroom. She rushed to the huge closet and started looking through the dresses in their.

"Naruto-kun, can I wear one of your mothers dresses?" She asked.

"Sure, but why do we need to get changed?" he asked.

"Just put on a nice suit. OK?" She said.

"Fine." He replied.

He walked next to Sakura and put his hand on her ass while looking through the suits. She found a nice red dress, put it on and started to look through the suits with Naruto. She finally pulled out black pants, a nice white shirt and the same coat the Fourth Hokage used to wear.

He put on the clothes and looked at Sakura.

"You look amazing!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." She replied, blushing.

"I didn't put a seal on the Hokage Tower, so I'll use my teleportation jutsu. Ok." He said.

"Ok." She said. "Make sure you teleport outside of the building.

She grabbed his arm, and saw him make some hand seals.

"Wind Style: Wind Teleportation." He whispered and the next second they were standing outside of the Hokage Tower with Sakura.

He put out his arm and Sakura took it. They walked up the stairs and got to the hallway. Naruto started going right but Sakura pulled him left.

"We're going this way Naruto-kun." She said.

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll see." She said.

After a minute of walking, they reached a large door. Sakura knocked on the door 5 times and then opened it. Sakura pulled Naruto through the door.

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted.

Standing in the room were all of Naruto's friends, their old sensei's and the Hokage.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"It's a birthday party, Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

Naruto started crying, they all wondered why.

"Why are you crying Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"It's just, I've never had a birthday party before and I've never gotten a single present since Jaraiya-sensei died." He sobbed. "It brings back memories of being with him, I miss him.

They all looked at each other, all the girls on the verge of tears. Sakura ran up to him and gave him a big hug, which he returned immediately.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He replied.

This shocked everyone, they had never see such a beautiful sight. Two people, truly in love.

'I can't believe Sakura gets that hunk all to herself.' She thought.

Ino couldn't take her mind off how big the bulge in Naruto's pants was back at the training ground.

'I must have him.' She thought determinedly.

The party was still strong 1 hour later. Naruto was talking to Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino and Sakura.

"Naruto, what was that last jutsu you used on us?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh it was 'Lava Style: Lava Shield" Naruto replied.

"I've never heard of Lava Style." Neji stated.

"Yeah, only the Kyuubi can use it but since he is sealed inside me I can use it too." He replied.

"Amazing" All of them said in unison.

They were in a sort of circle formation. Naruto was standing in between Ino and Sakura.

"So Naruto-kun, where did you go on your travels?" asked Ino.

"Well I went to different villages around the fire country then the grass country. I also learnt new jutsu's from all of the hidden villages except for the Rock Village. They wouldn't let me in for some reason." He answered.

As soon as Naruto finished everyone started talking to everyone else. Naruto felt a hand on his ass grabbing it. He turned to Sakura and saw she was holding her wine glass with both of her hands.

'Who's touching my ass?' he thought.

Naruto looked to his right to see Ino's arm disappearing behind his pants.

"What are you doing" he whispered to her.

She winked and said "Just calm down baby."

Naruto was really nervous because if Sakura found out that Ino was doing this, she would be mad. But if she found out that Naruto enjoyed it then she would go crazy.

"I think I'll go to the bathroom." Naruto said to Sakura.

"Ok Naruto-kun." She said. "See you in a bit."

Naruto headed to the bathroom. He had a strange feeling that he was being followed he pulled down his zipper in front of the urinal and pulled out his member. He started peeing when Kiba came in and stood in the urinal next to him. When Naruto finished and was shaking Kiba turned into a poof of smoke and Ino appeared where Kiba used to be.

"Ino! You used a transformation jutsu!" he exclaimed.

Before he knew it, Ino had grabbed his member and was rubbing it up and down. Naruto was really surprised and pushed her away.

"I love Sakura-chan, not you!" He yelled.

"But you are sooo hot and I can't help myself." She said.

"You have Sasuke-teme, so please don't do anything like this again. You have Sasuke to do these things with." He said.

"But yours is so much bigger than his and he doesn't act very nicely to me." She pouted.

"That's not my problem, you sort it out. Don't try this again." He said.

"I'm not giving up on you." She yelled.

"You can try, but I will never sleep with you. I'm telling Sakura about this. If you do it again I will tell Sasuke and knowing him, he'll probably kill you." He said walking out of the bathroom door.

He went up to Sakura and kissed her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too" she said.

"I need to talk to you." He said, pulling her into a corner.

"Ok." She said. "What?"

"When I was in the bathroom, Kiba walked in. Kiba turned back into Ino. She used a transformation jutsu to make me think she was Kiba. She grabber my cock and started to pull me off. I stopped her as soon as she started and told her I loved you, not her." He said.

"So she planned this?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Don't worry, I'll never cheat on you." He said, trying to calm her down.

"INO!!" he screamed running at Ino who was talking to Sasuke.

Sakura punched Ino in the face and sent her flying. Ino got up ad charged at Sakura.

"He's my boyfriend not yours. So keep your hands off of him!" Sakura yelled as she started to charge as well.

You could practically see the chakra emitting from their hands as they charged their punches. When they were lose to each other they threw their punches, but Naruto stopped both of them with ease.

"Stop it you two. You're ruining my party." He said angrily.

He let go of their fists, grabbed Sakura's arm and moved to the front of the room.

"I'd like to thank you for setting up this party." He started. "I've had a great time and I thank you all for the presents. I'll have a fun time opening them up tonight. I'd love to stay longer but me and Sakura-chan have some business to attend to at home. So once again thanks for coming." He finished.

He grabbed the sack of presents, took Sakura's hand and walked to the door. He looked back and gave Ino a disappointed look and pulled Sakura through the door. When he walked out he and Sakura stopped in their tracks. He saw Kakashi and Anko making out on the wall opposite.

"Kakashi, you and Anko are a couple?" Naruto Asked as Kakashi pulled up his mask and turned to face his old students.

"Oh hey Naruto, long time no see. Yeah, Anko and I are dating. So I heard you went from Genin to High Jounin after one fight. I was watching it, and you are stronger than me times 20." He said.

"Yeah, I am pretty strong aren't I." he said proudly.

"So have you and Sakura had sex yet?" He asked.

Sakura said nothing and blushed. Naruto was still really unaware of how easily girls get embarrassed.

"Yeah, we have twice" Naruto said.

"What? You have? See Anko-chan even Naruto and Sakura have had sex twice and they've been together like one full day. We've been together 4 months and we still haven't had sex." Kakashi said to Anko.

"Fine, I suppose your right." She said. "How about we go have sex right now?" She said.

"Are you serious!?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah I am ser-" She was interrupted when Kakashi grabbed her hand and ran down the hall shouting out "See you later Naruto, Sakura."

"Let's go home." Naruto said.

Sakura didn't say anything, she just grabbed his shirt and saw him make a hand seal and activate his Hayakugan. They appeared in the bedroom and took off their clothes.

They faced each other and Naruto pulled Sakura in for a kiss.

After an hour of love making, they both fell asleep tired as hell.

Thanks for reading. I would have written more about Naruto and Sakura having sex but it was getting late.

Please review if you can.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's another chapter for you.

Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 9**

It had been a week since his party and everything was great. Naruto had been with Sakura every moment and was now a pro at making love. One thing was bothering him though. Whenever he and Sakura were walking down the streets of Konoha, he could feel Ino watching them, and he was starting to get sick of it. He was walking next to Sakura after having Ichiraku ramen for breakfast and he felt Ino's jealous stare.

"She's doing it again, Sakura-chan." He said.

"I know. She's so annoying." She said in reply.

They both stopped and Ino saw this.

'What are they doing now. Naruto is so hot' Ino thought while staring at them from behind a light pole.

"Come out Ino-pig, we know your there." Sakura said.

'Crap, the saw me.' Ino thought.

"Hey Forehead, I was just-" Ino was interrupted.

"Admiring the view?" Sakura finished.

"Well, yeah." Ino replied.

"Can you just leave us alone?" Sakura asked.

"Never. I won't let you have Naruto all to yourself." She said.

"Ino, your really pretty but I love Sakura-chan. I don't need any other woman." Naruto said.

"What's so special about _her!"_ Ino asked pointing at Sakura.

"Well, ever since I was 5 I liked her. She and I got even closer when we were put on team seven together. When Sasuke left, she was all I had and I was all she had. When I came back from training with Jaraiya-sensei, we got even closer. When I dragged Sasuke back from Akatsuki, she realized how anti-social he was and started to like me. And now were both in love with each other." Naruto said.

Sakura had told all of this to him the night before. Ino looked like she was gonna cry.

"I love you. Your so nice, even to people who treated you like dirt when you were young!" Ino exclaimed.

"If you touch my boyfriend, I'll kill you." Sakura stated calmly.

"We have to go now, Ino" Naruto said.

Sakura and Naruto turned around and started walking to ward the Hokage Tower.

"I won't give up." Ino said.

Sakura made a fast movement and soon Ino's hair was much shorter.

"I gave you a haircut, Ino-pig. Thank me later." Sakura said, laughing as Ino pulled out a pocket sized mirror and started to stare at her shoulder length hair. Sakura had take off a lot of hair as it used to go to Ino's waist.

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the Hokage Tower. They climbed the stairs hand in hand. The walked down and knocked on the Hokage's office door.

"Enter!" came a annoyed voice from inside.

Naruto pushed open the door with his free hand and walked in with Sakura. They both saw a newly opened sake bottle. It was ¾ empty.

"Ay, Nawuto and Sakuwa. My favwite couple." She slurred.

"Is this a bad time granny?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you always cawl me granny?" She said. "Am I not hot? Just look at my boobs. Their huge! Don't you want to feel them and suck on them?" She asked.

Naruto started to blush.

"It's not like your not hot, but your like 57 years old." He said.

Sakura was looming over him, angry as hell.

"So you think my sensei looks better than me." She said clenching my fist.

"No, Sakura, but she is drunk, she just needs to be comforted." He replied.

"Come and give me some comfort Naruto-kun." Tsunade said sitting on her desk, spreading her legs to give them a good look at her black lace panties which were wet."

"GGGGGGGranny!!" Naruto yelled while Sakura yelled,

"Tsunade-shishou."

Sakura looked at Naruto who was drooling like a dog.

"Naruto-kun! Look away!" Sakura screamed.

He looked away.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." He said.

Tsunade got up, walked towards Naruto, pulled her boobs out of her top and forced Naruto to suck on her nipple.

"Tsunade, let go of my boyfriend!" Sakura screamed, trying to pull Naruto's head off of her lactating nipple.

Naruto pulled off from Tsunade and looked at her.

"Granny, were gonna leave now. Remember to come to my house at the Namikaze district for Sakura-chan's birthday party tommorow night. Ok?" He asked.

"Ok." She replied.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and walked to the door. He pushed open the door and as he and Sakura were about to close the door, they heard Tsunade say,

"If you guys ever need another person to join you in bed, make sure I'm the first one you call."

They both started running down the hall and didn't stop until they were on the ground in front of the Hokage Tower.

"She must get lonely, plus she was drunk." Naruto said, trying to explain the weird events.

"Naruto-kun, it's only 11:00 oclock in the morning!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh Yeah." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"So, how was it?" Sakura asked sadly.

"How was what?" he asked dumbly.

"How did she taste?" she said more sternly.

"Well, there was milk, and that's weird but they didn't taste nearly as good as yours." He replied, putting his hands on her boobs, making her blush.

"People are watching." She said.

"I don't care." He said, starting to rub them.

This continued for about five more minutes, gathering quite a crowd who thought that the Yondaime had come back to life and was groping a young girl.

"Hey loser!" a voice from behind the crowd called.

Naruto looked up, saw the crowd and blushed.

"Yondaime Hokage, how are you alive?" a villager asked.

"I'm not the Yondaime." Naruto said, laughing. "I'm his son, Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi."

All of the villagers gasped at hearing this.

"The demon child has returned!" one of them said. "And he's lying about being the 4ths son."

"Let's go tell the Hokage!" Another villager screamed.

"Hey loser, do you really think you should be doing that here." Sasuke said, appearing from behind the disappearing crowd. Naruto had continued Sakura while talking to the villagers. She was in heaven. She snapped out of it when Naruto stopped.

Naruto smiled, then frowned immediately when he saw Ino hanging off his arm.

"Oh shit, Ino's here. Just act natural." Naruto said, just loud enough that Sakura could here.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, I think what me and Sakura-chan is none of your business." Naruto said.

"Yeah, your right, loser." He replied. "Do you wanna go to lunch with Ino and me?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, well, I guess-" Naruto stuttered.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sasuke interrupted.

"Hi Naruto-kun." Ino said quietly, blushing.

'That bitch. Acting all innocent. She better not try anything.' Sakura thought.

"Hi Ino-pig," Naruto said on purpose. "I mean Ino. Sorry."

Ino looked as though she was about to cry and Sasuke looked as though he was gonna kill someone.

"That's ok Naruto-kun." Ino said.

"So where are we gonna go?" Sakura asked, pulling Naruto's arm around herself and making his hand rest on her right breast. Ino looked at her jealously. Sakura enjoyed torturing Ino like this.

"Well we were going to go to that restaurant just over there." Sasuke said, pointing at a restaurant 50 yards away.

"Ok lets go." Naruto said walking towards the restaurant with his arm still around Sakura.

Ino ran up to Naruto and grabbed his free hand with hers.

'I'm holding Naruto-kun's hand, I can't believe it.' Ino thought.

Suddenly Naruto threw Ino's hand away with such force that she flew into Sasuke who started wringing her neck.

"Sasuke if you don't stop she'll die." Naruto said, not even looking back at them.

"Naruto-kun, if she tries anything, you tell me cause I'm sick of it. Ok?" She asked.

"Sure Sakura-chan, I'm sick of it as well." He replied.

Ino and Sasuke caught up to Naruto and Sakura just as they entered the restaurant.

"Hello, Thankyou for choosing to dine here today. How many people do we have?" The hostess asked.

"Four please" Naruto said in reply.

"Please come with me." She said leading them outside to a table right next to a beautiful fountain.

"Here are your seats. Would you like anything to drink?" She asked.

"Could we have four orange juices please?" Naruto said.

"Sure, I'll be back in a moment with your drinks and I'll take your orders then." The hostess replied.

"Thankyou." Naruto said as the hostess walked off.

They started to talk about how they were going to be assigned Gennin teams and that each team would pair up with another team to help them get stronger.

"I hope we get put together Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

"Yeah then we'll be able to have sex on missions and during the lunch break." He said.

"Shut up Naruto-kun." She replied blushing. "We won't ever have sex on a mission." She finished.

"Naruto-kun, if you want, we could have sex on missions." Ino said.

"Ino what the fuck? You're my girlfriend what is your obsession with Naruto." Sasuke yelled, causing sime people to stare at him.

"I think I'll go to the bathroom. Sakura-chan, could you order the Ramen for me?" He asked.

"Sure Naruto-kun, don't take too long." Sakura replied.

They watched Naruto walk off inside the restaurant and turn a corner.

"So what were you guys doing at the Hokage Tower?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, well we went there to tell Tsunade about my party at Naruto's house tomorrow night but she was really drunk. She came onto Naruto and forced him to suck on her.

"What!" Sasuke said laughing. "That is hilarious. I'm so gonna make fun of him."

"I have to go to the bathroom, Sasuke-kun. Could you order me the Salad please?" Ino asked.

"Sure." He said bluntly.

Ino thought of a plan, and when she was outside the men's bathroom she executed it. She transformed into Sakura and walked into the men's room.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I want you right now, Naruto-kun." Ino disguised as Sakura said.

She walked up to him and pulled off his pants. She pulled down his boxers and saw his half erect penis.

'WOW! This is huge.' She thought.

She started to suck on his member and didn't stop for five minutes.

"Is something wrong Sakura-chan, it doesn't feel as good today." He said.

'Damn, she's better than me.' Ino thought.

While this was happening, outside Sakura was talking to Sasuke.

"So are you and Naruto going strong?" He asked.

"Yeah, I feel great. When I had a crush on you, I felt like something was missing. When I'm with him, I feel complete. I love him." She replied.

"Yeah, I feel that way with Ino, but she seems more interested in Naruto. By the way they have been gone a while havn't they." He asked.

Sakura shot up and raced towards the bathroom. She burst open the mans room door to see Naruto holding herself against the wall. His erect member inches away from her opening. Naruto looked at the door.

"What! Sakura-chan." He said. Then he looked at the Sakura he was supporting against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

Suddenly the Sakura in his arms turned into Ino. Naruto let go of her and she fell to the ground.

He pulled up his pants and ran over to the real Sakura.

"I'm so sorry. Thought she was you." He said.

"Why didn't you ask her a question to test if she was really me?" she asked sadly.

"I did. I asked her what happened at the hokages office and she said granny made me suck on her." He said, defending himself.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. I told them about that." She said starting to cry.

"Don't apologize, I'm sorry. Just be glad that nothing serious happened." He said hugging her.

"What did happen?" she asked.

"She sucked me off, but I didn't come. She wasn't as good as you though." He said.

"I'm gonna kill you." Sakura said, starting to run at Ino. Naruto reached out and grabbed Sakura.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"If you kill Ino, you'll go to prison and won't be able to be with me." He said.

He pulled Sakura back into his arms and hugged her.

"I love you." He said. "We better get back to Sasuke."

"I love you too. Yeah I guess we better." She said. "Hey Ino, Naruto-kun likes shaved ones better." She finished looking at Ino's still revealed vagina.

They walked back to the table and sat down in silence. Ino went and sat back down next to Sasuke.

"What took you guys so long?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh me and Sakura-chan decided to have a quickie in the toilets." Naruto said, lying.

"Lucky!" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Everyone ate in silence, until Naruto stood up.

"We have to go and have afternoon tea at the Hyuuga Compound." He said.

"Ok." Sasuke replied. "We'll be at your house at 7 o'clock tomorrow." He finished.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Bye." Sakura added.

"Bye, Naruto-kun." Ino said.

"Goodbye, Ino." Naruto said firmly, grabbing Sakura's hand and walking off.

When they reached the front desk, Naruto pulled out his wallet and payed for all of their food, with a large tip as well.

"We've only got five minutes to get to the Hyuuga Compound so lets hurry." Naruto said.

They both jumped onto the nearest roof and headed to the right of the Hokage Tower. They reached the compound with a minute to spare to see Hinata outside.

"Hey Hinata, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura. Please come in." she said motioning them to come in.

They followed her inside and into a large room with a large table. Neji and Ten-Ten were already seated. Naruto and Sakura sat down next to each other and Hinata sat down opposite Naruto.

"Hello Naruto, hello Sakura." Ten-Ten and Neji said at the same time.

"Hey guys." Naruto and Sakura said in unison also.

"How is your relationship going?" Ten-Ten asked.

"It's great. We are having loads of fun, aren't we Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah we Arhhh-" Naruto cut off due to something touching his crotch. He quickly looked down to see a foot moving up and down, making a bulge in his pants.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata who was moving slightly.

'I can't believe Hinata is doing this to me' Naruto thought.

"I'm fine. Just felt a slight pain in my leg." He said.

Hinata laughed. They continued like this for 10 minutes with Hinata still stroking Naruto's growning bulge with her foot.

Just when Naruto was about to come, he felt Sakura reach between his legs. He looked down to see Sakura grab Hinata's foot and throw it towards Hinata. Everyone stared at Hinata when she fell backwards off her chair. Sakura continued to rub Naruto's bulge with her right hand.

"Are you ok, Hinata? What happened?" Sakura asked casually.

"Oh I just lost my balance, but I'm fine now." She said blushing.

Naruto was on the verge of an orgasm when Sakura said,

"Oh! I dropped my earring." And she bent over Naruto, under the table. Pulled down his zipper, took out his throbbing member and let him release inside her mouth. She took off her earring and returned from under the table. She held up the earring in her hand.

"I found it." She said.

Naruto looked like he was in heaven and he was.

"We better get going, we have to set up for the party today, so we don't have to do any work tomorrow." Naruto said, standing up.

"They all stared at his pants.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said, blushing.

"What?" Naruto asked looking down.

He saw his still hard member protruding from his zipper.

"Sakura-chan! I thought you put it back in my pant's just before." He said to Sakura while putting his dick back in his pants.

"You did that in here?" Neji asked.

"Um, well. Goodbye." Naruto said as he grabbed Sakura and ran out the door.

The last thing they heard was Ten-Ten saying,

"I wish you were that big Neji."

Naruto and Sakura finally made it back to the Namikaze main house and started to set up for the party. It took three hours, to set up and they were finally happy with the job they had done.

They went up stairs and both got undressed. Naruto started to suck on Sakura's breasts and then she put him in her mouth. They were both ready and Naruto lay down on the bed and let Sakura ride him. Finally they both came together and lay next to each other.

Naruto looked at the clock as it turned 12:00 p.m.

"Happy Birthday!" he said with a grin on his face.

He kissed her and then fell asleep with her in his arms.

Longer chapter than normal, lots of sex and now Hinata is trying to get into Naruto's pants. Is their any girl who doesn't.

Thanks for reading, big thing happening in the next chapter. Will write some more about the getting Gennin teams.

Thank you

Next chapter "The Party: Again."


	10. Before the Party

Hello

Just as a note, if you think grammar is really important, and that it ruins the story if it's bad. Then I sorry, I'm only fifteen and have a really bad English teacher.

Anyway thanks for reading. Please review; good ones make me want to write faster. :)

**Before the Party**

Sakura and Naruto woke up the next morning feeling totally refreshed.

"Happy Birthday!" said Naruto.

Sakura was still half asleep and had half forgotten it was her birthday.

"Oh yeah, it's my birthday." She said.

"Wanna have a shower together?" he asked while grinning.

"Sure Naruto-kun." She replied.

They both got out of the bed and walked slowly to the bathroom. When they were both inside, they didn't hesitate in turning on the shower and starting kiss. When the water was warm, they jumped in and let out a sigh of relief. Naruto grabbed the soap and started to wash Sakura's back. She then turned around and started to wash Naruto's chest. She looked down and saw Naruto getting hard.

"Let me clean that for you." She said in a sexy voice.

Naruto let out of a sigh as Sakura put him in her mouth. She continued doing this for five minutes until he was throbbing. Naruto pulled Sakura up by her arms and held her up against the wall. He positioned himself so he could put it in. He thrust and it went in. She moaned in pleasure as he got a steady motion going.

"Oh my god, this is better than amazing." She let out in between her moans. "I'm gonna come. Come with me Naruto-kun!"

He didn't' say anything but instead sped up sending Sakura into an orgasm. She was having spasms of pleasure. This was the greatest orgasm she had ever had. After 30 seconds of orgasm with Naruto still thrusting, he came and lengthened the pleasure.

She finished shaking after another 30 seconds and fell into Naruto's arms.

"That was amazing!" she said.

"Yeah, that was better than usual." He said.

They finished their shower by washing their hair then stepped out and dried off. They stepped back into the bedroom, still naked and got dressed in their favourite clothes. They went downstairs and found a feast awaiting them.

"Naruto-kun, did you do this?" Sakura asked looking at the food.

"Yeah, I sent a shadow clone down here 2 hours ago." He said.

"This looks amazing, you're a great cook." She stated as she sat down and grabbed some pancakes.

Naruto sat down next to her and they ate in silence. When they were full to the brim, Sakura asked,

"So what are we doing today, Naruto-kun."

Naruto had told her that he was organising a great day for her with a big surprise. She was so glad that he was her boyfriend.

'I want to be with him the rest of my life.' She thought.

"Well, first off we are going to go shopping. You can buy as much of anything you want. Then I'm going to teach you a jutsu. Then we are going to have lunch with Kakashi and Anko. Then we are going to the festival at the south gate. Then it'll be time t get read for your party." He stated calmly.

"You have to be joking! That sounds like the best birthday in the world!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah and the shops are already open. So let's go." He said jumping up and running to the door. Sakura followed.

Naruto locked the door and grabbed Sakura's hand.

"You lead the way." He said, allowing her to go first.

Sakura ran to the nearest cheap store. Just as she was about to walk through the door, Naruto stopped her.

"Sakura-chan, this has to be the cheapest store in all of Konoha. I said you can buy anything, the price doesn't matter." He finished pulling out his wallet and showing that is was overflowing with money. "What about that place over there." He said pointing to an expensive looking shop.

"Are you sure?" she asked him. He looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Do I need to take out the wallet again?" he asked rhetorically.

"Ok! Let's go!" she exclaimed, pulling him by the scruff of his neck towards the expensive shop.

They went in the shop and Sakura thought 'I could definitely get used to coming here.'

They spent 3 hours shopping and Naruto every so often put transportation seals on the bags of clothes and sent them back home. It was now 10:30 a.m. and time to teach Sakura a new jutsu.

"Let's go and teach you that jutsu!" he said as they headed towards training ground three.

They walked past Kiba and Hinata who were looking cozy. But as soon as Hinata saw Naruto, she stepped away from Kiba and blushed.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said, giving Hinata the evil eyes. Hinata looked away from Sakura.

"What's up!" Kiba exclaimed. " Happy Birthday, Sakura. Were looking forward to your party tonight. It better be good." He said.

"Yeah, it will be, believe it!." Naruto said for the first time since his return.

'I knew he would say it eventually.' Sakura thought as she rolled her eyes, still smiling.

"See you there Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"See you Hinata." He replied.

When they were out of hearing range, Sakura asked,

"Why didn't you stop Hinata from doing that yesterday?"

"Oh, you mean the thing with her foot?" He asked. "Well, when I was travelling I learnt about the pride of clans. If I had asked Hinata to stop it, it would have brought shame upon all of the Hyuuga clan. That's why I didn't stop her." He finished.

"So, if she does it again you still won't stop it?" she asked, angrily.

"I would if it wouldn't hurt the clan's reputation. So if no one else is there I will stop it. And if people are there, you can stop it and make it look like an accident. Ok?" he asked.

"Fine. That makes me feel a little better." She replied.

They walked past training grounds one and two and finally reached three. Naruto walked to the centre of the field with Sakura closely following. Naruto turned around and faced Sakura.

"So, what element do you have?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know." She replied.

"So you're a High Jonin and you don't know what element you have?" he asked. He took Sakura's blushing as an answer. He pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to her. "This paper reacts to what element your chakra is. All you need to do is put chakra into the paper and I'll go from there. He finished.

"Ok." She said. She held up the piece of paper and put some chakra into it. Immediately it became wet. "What does this mean?" she asked.

"It means you have the water element. Just like me." He replied.

"But Naruto-kun, I thought you had wind?" she asked.

"You can have more than one. I have wind and water. With my Matengan I have all five." He explained.

"So do I have more than one?" she asked.

"Here put this paper in your other hand and put chakra into it." He said handing her another piece of the same paper. She put it in her left hand and then put chakra into it. The piece of paper split in half.

"I can't believe it! You have the same elements as me. We were made for each other." He exclaimed.

"Yeah we were." Sakura said as she ran up to hug him. "What jutsu are you going to teach me?" she asked anxiously.

"I'll teach you the water teleportation jutsu. But it will make you wet so I'll teach you how to cloak yourself in wind to prevent that." He said.

"It's pretty basic really. Make three hand seals: snake, tiger and then horse. Then say the words 'Wind Style: Wind Cloak.' You'll be covered in a thin layer of wind. Try that." He said.

She made the three seals and said the words. There was a gush of wind and she could feel her body being surrounded.

"Good, now make these hand seals: Boar, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Snake Tiger. Then think carefully about the place you want to go and then say 'Water Style: Water Teleportation Jutsu.'

"I'll meet you outside the house, bye." He said before he disappeared in a yellow flash.

"I didn't even see him activate his Kekkei Genkai or make a hand seal, he is the fastest person in Konoha."

She made the seals, thought about the front door of Naruto's house and shouted, "Water Style: Water Teleportation Jutsu." She was surrounded by water and felt her being pulled from behind. When she opened her eyes, she saw Naruto smiling at her and immediately smiled back.

"Good work." He said, embracing her tightly.

"Thanks Sensei." She said, jokingly.

"Hey! Save the fantasies for tonight." He replied laughing.

"Ok. So how long til lunch with Kakashi and Anko?" she asked.

"About five minutes." Naruto said, looking at his watch.

"We better leave now." She said. "Where are we going?"

"Yeah, were going to the same restaurant we went on our first real date." He said.

"Really? Great!" She exclaimed.

"Ok I'll meet you there, I have to pick something up from Sasuke." And he was gone in a flash.

"But-" she stopped when she realized he wasn't there. 'What does he need to pick up from Sasuke that's so important?' she thought to herself.

Naruto appeared at him and Sasuke's secret meeting place.

"Have you got it?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yeah. Here it is." Sasuke said in reply as he handed Naruto a small package.

"Thanks, you're a real life saver." Naruto said in gratitude.

"Don't worry about it. I can't believe out of all the rookie nine you're gonna be the first." Sasuke let out.

"Me neither but I feel great about it." Naruto stated.

"I'm happy for you, but also pissed with you. Ino is still infatuated with you. I'm sick of it." Sasuke said, angrily.

"She loves you though, just ignore it. If she come for me again, I'll tell her that I'll put a barrier jutsu around me so she can't get within 2 feet." Naruto said.

"What do you mean if she comes onto you _again?"_ Sasuke asked, squinting his eyes and staring at Naruto as if trying to look at him thoughts.

"Oh, um, Nothing. Gotta go, see ya." Naruto replied before he disappeared.

Naruto appeared outside where him and Sakura had their first real date. He didn't see Sakura there so he walked inside.

"How can I help you?" asked a busty waitress.

"Reservation for Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, the other three are already here. Follow me." She replied.

"Oh thanks" Naruto said as he followed behind her. He noticed a villager reach out and grab her ass. The next second, the villagers hand was broken and he was crying in pain.

"Thank you." The waitress said gratefully.

"No problem, you shouldn't let them do that." He said.

"If I do anything against them I'll get fired but thanks for worrying about me." She said, "By the way, my name is Siesta."

"Hi Siesta, I'm Naruto." He replied. He saw her blush and look at him with happy eyes. They reached he booth with Sakura sitting on one side opposite Anko and Kakashi next to her. Naruto squeezed passed Sakura and sat on the inside of the booth.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" He asked.

"Hey Kakashi, not much. Naruto replied, "Hello Anko. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. Sakura said that you had to pick up something?" she asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, everyone will find out tonight, but it's very important." Naruto said.

"Ok, I can't wait." Sakura said. "Will I be surprised?" she asked.

"Yeah, everyone will be. But they will be happy." He replied.

"That good huh?" Kakashi muttered to himself.

The waitress came up to the table and asked what Sakura then Anko, then Kakashi wanted. They ordered, then she turned to Naruto.

"And what do you want, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"I'll have the chicken please, Siesta." He answered.

"Ok, I'll be back soon with your meals." She said with a smile.

When she was behind the kitchen door Sakura turned to Naruto looking pissed off.

"How do you know her Naruto-kun?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"When we were walking to the table, someone grabbed her so I broke his hand. Then she asked for my name and I told her." He replied, "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing Sakura look very angry.

"So she probably wants to get into your pants? So you like her because her boobs are bigger than mine?" She asked sadly.

"No Sakura-chan. Yours are the perfect size." He stated as he lifted his hand and cupped it around one of Sakura's breasts.

"Stop it, not in front of them." Sakura said looking at Kakashi and Anko who looked quite happy staring at them.

"So Sakura, what's your favourite position?" Anko asked.

"I can't answer that!" Sakura exclaimed looking embarrassed.

"Oh come one. We're all friends here." She said, trying to persuade.

"Oh, ok. I like it when he supports me against a wall or in the shower." She said, embarrassed.

"Man! You're a slut!" Anko shouted, laughing.

Everyone in the restaurant turned and gave Sakura a disappointed look.

"I am not! Why what's you favourite position?" Sakura asked.

"Doggie." Anko replied casually. "But what really helps is Kakashi-kun's big dick. It's as big as this fork." Anko finished, picking up the fork on the table in front of her. Sakura started laughing.

"I'm not kidding!" Anko said.

"It's not that. It's just so much smaller than Naruto-kun's." Sakura said, her laughter starting to die down.

"How big is Naruto's" Anko asked eyeing Naruto's crotch.

"As big as this wine glass." Sakura said, picking up the wine glass.

"Liar, that's huge. You are lying aren't you. Take it out Sakura, I want to see it." Anko ordered.

"I can't do that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Come on, I'll take out Kakashi-kun's and you take out Naruto's." Anko said, reaching for Kakashi's pants, unzipping them and pulling out his half hard dick.

"Fine, but only to prove it." Sakura replied taking out Naruto's.

"You have to get it hard." Anko said.

"Ok." Sakura said as she started to work Naruto's throbbing member.

After two minutes Anko said, "Kakashi-kun's hard." She kept on jacking him off. With her other hand, she reached for the fork. She put the fork next to Kakashi's cock and it was indeed as big as the fork. "See! Look at how big he is!" Anko exclaimed.

Sakura reached for the wine glass and put it next to Naruto's stiff cock. "Look at this Anko!" Sakura exclaimed. Anko looked over the table.

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S HUUUUUUUUUGE!!" She shouted. Everyone looked over at them to see what she was talking about. Sakura quickly put a napkin on it to hide it from view.

"Shut up, Anko. You'll get us kicked out." Sakura said, in a quiet voice. When everyone looked away. Sakura took the napkin off and started to move her hand up and down over it. Anko was doing the same.

"AHHHHHHH!" Siesta's voice called as she tripped up by Sakura. She fell over Sakura and her screaming mouth wrapped itself around Naruto's throbbing dick. This sudden pleasure sent a strong pleasure through Naruto and he immediately released his juice into Siesta's mouth. Siesta had her eyes closed and swallowed the strange liquid that went into her mouth.

"Mnn tasty!" She said before opening her eyes and noticing what was in her mouth. She looked up and saw that it was Naruto's. She liked Naruto and sucked the rest of juice out of him before getting back up.

Everyone, in the room was amazed at the sight they saw. Not just how huge Naruto was but at what had just happened. Even Naruto was shocked. Sakura was pissed off as ever that Siesta had taken Naruto's love juice that was supposed to be for her.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun. It was delicious." She said as she ran away.

Another waitress brought out their food and they ate in silence. They got up and Naruto payed the bill then they left only saying a mere 'Goodbye.'

"Don't worry about that Sakura-chan." Naruto said, when he saw Sakura clenching her fists. He put his arm around her. She leaned on him.

"Were going to the festival now. Ok?" He reminded her.

"Ok" she said, seeming a bit happier.

They went to the large festival and rode all of the rides. Naruto won her 30 large stuffed animals and was just about to get another one when Sakura spoke up.

"Can we go home?" she asked.

"But we've only been here one hour. What's wrong?" he asked.

"I want to go home and do it with you. I want to make you feel good so you'll forget about that other girl." She stated.

"Ok!" Naruto exclaimed, happy at the idea of having sex.

Naruto grabbed her and they disappeared than reappeared in Naruto's bedroom. In a flash both of there clothes were off and Naruto was holding Sakura up against the bedroom wall. He put his hard cock into her and she screamed in pleasure. They continued like this until they both came at the same time.

"I love you!" she said.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan." He replied they both went into the shower to get ready for the party that was in one hour, at 7:00 o'clock.

Ok, so the party is gonna be next time but it will have some crucial info for the rest of the story including who will be with who in the Genin teams and the big surprise, which I'm guessing most of you have figured out. And if you haven't then I'm great at hiding details.

**Please review.**


	11. The Party: Again

Here comes another chapter with lots of info.

Thanks for reading.

**The Party: Again**

Naruto and Sakura, stepped out of the shower and dried their bodies. They had 20 minutes to get dressed and get downstairs.

"Make sure you wear your favourite dress." Naruto said.

"Why?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Um, well. Because it's your birthday and you should look your nicest." He managed to get out, lying through his teeth.

She said nothing but continued to eye him suspiciously. She eventually turned around and looked for a dress she had bought earlier today. Naruto walked to his side of the wardrobe and got dressed into his new Tuxedo. She slipped on the dress and looked in the mirror. It was half emerald half pink. The colors changed in the middle, on a diagonal line.

"That's amazing!" Naruto said, staring in awe at Sakura.

She blushed and replied, "Thanks for buying it for me, Naruto-kun. It's the best present ever."

"That's not your present." He said, "I just wanted you to be the hottest girl at the party so I could show you off." He started laughing.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." She said.

Naruto put on his black bow tie. The Tuxedo showed off his toned body in just the right places. This was the first time he had worn a tuxedo and it wasn't as bad as he thought it would.

"I'm gonna be the one showing _you _off." Sakura said, staring at Naruto like a hungry wolf.

" Are you sure that's a good idea. I mean Ino and Hinata are gonna be here. And if Granny get's drunk again we might have another problem." He said laughing.

"Yeah, you're right. But I'll be right next to you the whole night. So don't worry." She replied.

"I actually don't think that's a good thing. There's a few things I have to talk to Sasuke and Kakashi about alone." He said.

"Oh, Ok." She said, "But make sure Ino or Hinata don't touch you."

"I'll try." He said.

They both checked that they were looking highly presentable and they were. They headed downstairs and into the foyer. The party supplies they put up were looking great. Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:00.

"Where are they?" Sakura asked, but they heard the front door knock.

Naruto opened the door and saw a green eyed man with brown hair and a pink haired woman with blue eyes. They both rushed in and hugged Sakura.

"Mom, Dad. I didn't know you were coming." She said.

"Naruto, invited us 5 days ago. He told us not to tell you, to make it a surprise." Her father said.

"Hello Mr. Haruno and Mrs. Haruno." Naruto said as he held out his hand for a handshake from Mr. Haruno. Mr. Haruno shook Naruto's hand and gave him a warm smile.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. I hop your looking after our daughter." Mrs. Haruno said.

"Oh, I am" I am he said mischievously, receiving a smack across the head from Sakura. He was too lost in thought about what happened an hour and a half ago in bed, to see the hit coming. Luckily he was so strong that he wasn't thrown into the wall but just stumbled a bit.

"Looks like you guys have guests." Mr. Haruno said, looking out the door. Naruto turned to see every guest that was invited staring at them. Naruto quickly got up and said,

"Please come in." motioning with his hands for them to enter.

100 people walked past Sakura and Naruto. They all said hello and happy birthday. Anyone that ogled Sakura got a fist in the side from Naruto which sent them into the next room. Soon Naruto's hand was getting sore from hitting as he hit Kiba, who was the lastperson to come in.

"You go into the party room and I'll be there in a minute." Naruto said with an evil grin as he walked into the room with guys who ogled Sakura and locked the door.

Naruto entered the main party room five minutes later. After him entered about 40 guys, all holding there balls and talking in high pitched voices. Naruto dusted off his hands and walked towards where Tsunade was talking to all of his friends. He went and stood next to Sakura.

"Oh, Naruto. Hello." Tsunade said embarrassed.

"Hello granny." He said smiling trying to ease the tension. She took this as a sign that he didn't care about the thing she had done yesterday.

"Well I was just telling everyone, who they would team up with in taking Genin teams." Tsunade informed. "As I was saying the pairs will be, Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Ten-Ten, Lee and Shino, Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke and Ino, and Chouji and Shikamaru."

Naruto turned and hugged Sakura, Neji hugged Ten-Ten, Kiba hugged Hinata and Ino was staring at Sakura jealously.

The party was going great and 1 hour later they were still talking together. Naruto knew something wasn't right when Hinata and Ino were getting along great.

"Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom." Naruto said. He snuck upstairs and into the bathroom in the bedroom. He finished up and went back into the hall outside his bedroom. He heard someone coming and used an invisibility jutsu. He saw Hinata and Ino walk into his room, so he followed. He saw them smelling both pillows.

"This one is Naruto's." Ino said.

"Great." Hinata replied.

What Naruto saw next scared him. He saw them both pull up there dresses and took off their panties. They both started to rub themselves while squatting over his pillow. He watched until they were about to cum. He then took off the invisibility jutsu and they saw him appear out of nowhere . They both came at the sight of him. Naruto rushed forward, grabbed both of there necks in his hands and held them against the wall.

"What is your problem. This is disgusting." He said pointing to the soaked pillow. I will never like you so stop this. You are both beautiful and deserve love but after tonight, you will never be able to do this again, otherwise when you are halfway through, I will grab you and teleport to the centre of Konoha then leave. I'm sick of this. Get dressed." He shouted.

He got up and left the room. The two girls started to cry. Naruto put on a smile and entered the party room again. He went over to the large stereo and put in a C.D.

He went to Sakura and pulled her to the centre of the room and held her close. He started to sway, side to side to the beat of the music.

"Happy Birthday!" Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. It's been the best." She whispered back.

They continued dancing until the end of the C.D. Suddenly all of the lights went off and Tsunade came in holding a large birthday cake. Naruto put his arm around Sakura as everyone started singing happy birthday. Sakura blew out her candles and made her wish.

'I want to spend the rest of my life with Naruto-kun.' She thought as her wish.

"Sakura-chan, it's time for your surprise. Meet me on top of the Hokage Monuments in 5 mins." Naruto said.

Everyone left the room and exited the house at top speeds. Every guy gave Naruto a pat on the back as they left and every girl gave him an adoring look.

She saw Naruto disappear in a yellow flash and went upstairs into the bedroom. She looked in the mirror and made sure her hair was perfect. She had 1 minute left so she walked around the room then performed the jutsu Naruto had taught her earlier that day. Soon she was surrounded by water and appeared on top of the Hokage Monument. She saw Naruto and walked over to him. There was no wind and the moon was full. It was a perfect night. She stopped next to Naruto, who was looking into the sky.

"Sakura-chan, from the moment I saw you, I loved you." He said turning around. "I wanted to get to know you better, but I was always the last in class and you had no time for me. I needed and craved for attention, because I never had a family and no-one noticed me. I started to pull pranks to get noticed. When I was put on the same team as you. I was so happy, even though you only had eyes for Sasuke. When Sasuke left, it was the saddest day of my life and I know one of the saddest on yours. Shortly after that, I left and you were the only one I thought about. My promise to you was important. When I came back, I tried not to be as silly around you, but I was still young. When Jaraiya died, I now had a new saddest day in my life. When I forced Sasuke to come back, you started to realize that you didn't like him." He was holding back the tears in his eyes.

"When we set out to kill Pain," he continued. "I was worrying about you the whole time. I tried my hardest to protect you. I was so happy that you were strong. You bet Konan single-handed, and she was really strong. When you won I was so happy for you. But when you and I started to fight Pain and he dealt you a heavy blow, I was dying inside. You never learnt what happened, how you survived. I gave you a surge of my chakra. It is a forbidden jutsu that can kill the user. I didn't care as long as you were ok I would die. I survived and fought Pain alone. It was a hard battle but I new I had to keep him occupied so you could fully heal. I killed all of his bodies and heard you say the words I had been longing to hear. I love you, is what you said, and because of you I fought off death. I'm sorry I left you for 2 years, but you had friends and family. When I was away, I was training for you. Next time your in danger, I will protect you. I will protect anyone in danger. I will never let you come in harms way."

Sakura was in tears, she didn't know about him saving her or the pain in his heart.

"My dream, is to become Hokage. Not because I want people to acknowledge me, but so I can protect the village, just like my father." He said.

He pulled out a box from his pocket and knelt down on one knee. He held up the closed box.

"I will always love you unconditionally. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you don't, I will understand, but I have to at least ask." Naruto opened the small box and held out the small ring with a large diamond.

"Sakura Haruno. Will you marry me?"

She started to cry. Her tears were tears of happiness.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." She kept on saying as she smiled and cried.

Naruto stood up and Sakura held out her left hand. Naruto put the ring on her ring finger and it fit perfectly. She wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss him. He hugged and kissed her back. Suddenly the streets below lit up and there was a roar of cheering and clapping. Naruto pulled his lips away slightly.

"Happy Birthday!" He said as he kissed her again.

The cheering didn't stop until there kiss broke apart. Naruto made a hand seal and they were in the middle of the crowd, in front of the Hokage Tower. Sakura looked down and saw she was standing on a red carpet. Naruto held out his arm and she hugged it. They started to walk down the red carpet while being cheered by everyone. They saw Sasuke and Ino. Sasuke was smiling and Ino was staring in disbelief. Sakura made a face that looked like she was saying 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I get him. You don't!' and showing her massive diamond ring.

Then they saw Kiba and Hinata. It was pretty much the same as the last two. Kiba was smiling and Hinata was staring in disbelief and shock. Sakura gave her the same look and continued to hug Naruto's arm. Naruto had the biggest smile on his face. All of his new fangirls were holding signs that said 'She doesn't deserve you.'

He turned to the girls with the signs and performed some hand seals with one hand.

He whispered "Fire Style: Burning Eyes." And fire shot from his eyes setting the signs on fire. He continued walking on with Sakura holding. After a while the red carpet stopped at the entrance to their house. Waiting for them was Sakura's parents and Tsunade.

"Congragulations." They all said.

Sakura ran and gave her parents a big hug. Naruto was surprised when Tsunade gave him a hug. He hugged her back then Sakura's parents came and hugged him while Tsunade hugged Sakura.

"You better take care of our daughter!" Mr. Haruno said.

"You bet." Naruto replied, still smiling.

After some more hugs and kisses, everyone went back into their houses. Naruto and Sakura opened the door, closed it and ran upstairs.

They both got undressed and started having the best sex of their lives.

So they are getting married. Not before they meet their teams and go on lots of missions though. Pretty long proposal but my girlfriend wanted me to write a romantic proposal so that's what I came up with in 2 minutes.

Thanks for reading.

**Please review.**


	12. The First Meeting

Hey, here's another chapter. Hope you guys like the story so far.

Something will happen between Naruto, Ino and Hinata but that will be a couple of chapters away.

Please review, but I don't care if you don't.

**The First Meeting**

Naruto woke up after a full day of sleep. Next to him Sakura was still sleeping. It had been 4 days since he had proposed to Sakura and they hadn't stopped making love. They had done everything humanly possible and would've continued but, they didn't have enough stamina.

'Man I'm hungry.' Naruto thought.

"**That can happen when you eat and drink nothing but your lovers fluids for 3 days." **Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind.

'Yeah I guess your right' Naruto replied.

"hmmmmm" Naruto heard Sakura stir. He looked at her and brushed some stray bangs off her. Her eyes opened and she rubbed them. She smiled when she say Naruto.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Naruto said, looking at Sakura smiling.

"Hello, my dear fiancé." Sakura replied. "What's the time?" she asked.

"10:20." He replied, looking at the clock.

"Shit! We have to be at the Hokage's Office in 15 minutes." Sakura shouted.

They jumped out of the bed and headed to the shower. They both jumped in the cold water and started to wash their hair. Once that was done, they dried off and got dressed in there usual clothes. Naruto ran downstairs and headed to the kitchen but was stopped when he heard Sakura.

"We don't have time for breakfast, just get a shadow clone to pick up some ramen for us." She said.

"Ok. Shadow Clone Jutsu." He said as he made the hand seal. The shadow clone ran outside and headed towards Ichiraku Ramen as Sakura and Naruto headed to the Hokage Tower.

"We're not going to make it!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto activated his Hayakugan and grabbed onto Sakura. He had learnt how to do this jutsu without the hand seal. He thought of Tsunade and disappeared in a yellow flash.

They appeared behind Tsunade and quickly ran to the front of the desk to join the rest of your friends.

"Good! Your just on time." Tsunade said. "Now as you all know, you have been teamed up to meet your Genin teams today. Each group of you will take 6 Genin's. You have to test them, so make sure the test is hard. Naruto and Sakura, meet your group to the left of the Hokage Monuments, on the park benches."

"Ok. Let's go." Naruto said as he grabbed Sakura and ran outside the room. When they got to the roof of the Hokage Tower, they met Naruto's shadow clone holding two plastic bowls of ramen. Naruto grabbed the bowl and stuffed his face. Sakura started to stuff her face as well. When they were done, Naruto ran as fast as he could and jumped onto the Hokage Monument. He put a steady amount of chakra on his feet and started walking up the faces. Sakura followed him. When they both reached the top, they sprinted to the left and thought they would show off to their Genins. They both charged up their Teleportation Jutsu and teleported right in front of 6 Genins. 4 of the Genins looked amazed and the last 2 looked like they didn't care.

"Alright! We are your Jonin-sensei's. You can call me Naruto-sensei." Naruto said with a cheerful tone in his voice.

"You can call me Sakura-sensei." Sakura said, smiling.

Naruto and Sakura sat down in front of the Genins and Naruto put his hand around Sakura.

"Now, each of you tell us something about yourselves. Tell us your name, your dislikes and likes and what your plans for the future are." Naruto said. He was trying to remember what Kakashi had got them to do and wondered what these children would say. Suddenly, one of them spoke up.

"My name is Saito. I like chicken soup. I hate Riku. My goal for the future is to become the most powerful ninja in the world." Saito said. He was short and had green hair. Another voice spoke up in the same tone but it was a girl.

"My name is Ayane. I like Riku. I hate Saito. My goal is to become a strong medic ninja like Sakura-sensei." Ayane said. She was slightly taller than Saito and had pink hair. Sakura smiled at her and she blushed.

"It's just like you, me and Sasuke. I wonder whether they'll end up together like us.

"My name is Riku Hikara. I don't like anything. I hate fan girls. My goal for the future is to kill lots of enemy's and make my clan proud." Riku said. He was slightly taller than Ayane and had black hair and black eyes.

'We have to watch him, Kyuubi.' Naruto thought.

"**Yes, it's just like Sasuke-teme.**" Kyuubi replied.

"Well that's my team. Next up is yours, Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Ok, tell us the same things." She said to her group.

"My name is Kazumi. I like Riku. I hate Ayane. My goal for the future is to marry Riku." Kazumi said. She had purple hair and was as tall as Ayane.

"I'm Arashi. I like Pasta. I hate people who think they are better than others. My goal for the future is to become head of the ANBU." Arashi said. He had brown messy hair and was as small as Saito.

The last girl just sat there. They waited about a minute before Naruto and Sakura got impatient.

"Answer the questions!" Naruto yelled.

"Why should I answer to someone as weak as you are." The girl with dark blue hair snapped back.

"What makes you think that I'm weak." Naruto said, calming down a little.

"Your demeanour. You act like a child. I doubt you could even beat _her._" She said pointing to Sakura.

"I'll have you know that I beat her." He paused. "I beat 12 High Jonins. I've beaten Kage's. I've defeated the Akatsuki. When I was your age I had been through much more than you. I had the 9-tailed demon fox sealed inside me by my father, The 4th Hokage. You are very cheeky and if your attitude doesn't change, I'll get your rank as ninja stripped away by the Hokage, who was a former team member of my late sensei, the Toad Sage Jaraiya." He shouted.

The girl looked scared at how he was speaking and couldn't believe how she had spoken to someone so powerful.

"My name is Miyuki. I hate weak people. I love strong people. My goal for the future is to become really strong and help the village." Miyuki said. She was as tall as Riku and had blue eyes.

Naruto looked into her eyes. He could see a scared little girl.

'I'll make sure I make them strong.' Naruto thought.

"Ok. Good." Naruto said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I hate people who are stuck up and think they are better than everyone else. I love my fiancé Sakura-chan and also ramen. My goal for the future is to become Hokage so I can protect the village and to have lots of babies with Sakura-chan.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I hate the same things as Naruto-kun. I love my fiancé Naruto-kun. My goals for the future are to become the best medic-nin in Konoha and to have lots of Naruto-kun's babies." Sakura stated.

"Now that we've past the introductions, you get the rest of the day off. Make sure you get enough sleep tonight, because tomorrow we are gonna test whether you will become Genin." Naruto said.

"But we already passed the Genin test, why do we need another one?" Saito asked.

"You passed the test to see if you can perform the jutsu of Genin. This test will be to see whether you are actually ready to become Genin." Naruto said. He stood up and Sakura grabbed onto him. "Oh! Make sure you don't have breakfast. Or you might die." He said after which he and Sakura disappeared in a yellow flash.

All of the Genin sat there and gulped.

'I could die?'

Another short chapter, I got all of the names off other anime that I've watched.

Please review.

Next Chapter – **The Bell Test :)**


	13. The Bell Test

Thanks or the reviews, they do make me want to write faster.

Chapter 13.

**The Bell Test**

Naruto and Sakura were eating breakfast. Today was the day they would give their Genin's the bell test.

"I can't wait to teach those Sasuke wanna-bee's a lesson. I bet they think they're strong. I am gonna brush them off like flies." Naruto boasted. He didn't boast much, but he really hated Riku and Miyuki because they thought they were better than the rest.

"You can't be too tough on them. No Flying Thunder God's or Jonin level jutsu." Sakura said, breaking Naruto from his thoughts.

"Fine, fine. But I'm not going easy. So who are you gonna personally take on?" Naruto asked.

"Probably all the girls." She replied.

"Yeah, I don't want to take Riku so I'll give him to Sasuke. I don't care if he has is own Genin. They were made for each other. I am really gonna make Saito and Arashi strong." Naruto said. "But I want to train Miyuki."

"Why do you wanna train her?" she asked.

"I sense that something happened in her life, and I want to get her through it. I've had practice dealing with problems like abuse." He replied.

"Fine then, you can train all three of them, but not until the Chunin exams." She said.

"Yeah, but I'll have to use Shadow clones to train all three at once." Naruto stated.

"We have to go." Sakura said, looking at the clock. She grabbed onto Naruto and felt herself being pulled by an invisible force.

"Are you guys as scared as I am?" Kazumi asked.

"No way, I'm never scared." Saito replied.

"I wasn't asking you. You were last in class and used to jump off of the roof at the academy. You're just weird." Kazumi stated.

"Come on, be nice! We're all on the same team so put this act of being better than everyone away." Arashi said.

"You just say that cause you're his friend. You were the smartest in class. You can't do many jutsu but you're the best at tactics. It surprises me that someone as smart as you can be friends with him." Riku said. When they heard this Arashi and Saito looked really sad.

"They aren't _that_ bad" Ayane said.

'Why does Riku have to be so mean to them? They aren't strong but they work hard.' She thought.

At that moment, Naruto and Sakura appeared from a yellow light.

"Hey guys, who had breakfast?" Naruto asked.

No one put their hand up. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and laughed.

"Naruto-sensei? Didn't you say not to eat breakfast?" Ayane asked.

"Yeah, yeah your right." Naruto said. "Anyway, the test is this." H pulled out four bells.

"What do you want us to do with _them. Make up a tune." Riku said._

"_Why don't you shut up emo-boy and let me finish." Naruto said. "Your test is to get a bell off of Sakura-sensei or me. Okay?" he asked._

"_But there are only four bells and six of us?" Arashi commented._

"_That's right. The two who don't get bells will be tied up and won't get any lunch." Naruto replied._

"_So that's why you told us not to eat breakfast." Arashi said in understanding._

"_Alright, I am not gonna lose!" Saito said._

"_Ok. You have to come at us with the intention to kill. Both Sakura-chan and me have two bells. You have one hour. GO!" Naruto said._

_All of them ran away as fast as he could in different directions. Naruto sighed._

"_Looks like they are gonna be the same as us. They aren't gonna get the teamwork thing. Oh well." Naruto finished._

"_Yeah, it looks that way." Sakura said._

_Naruto felt someone charging at him. He turned around to see Saito, running at him. Saito's eyes locked onto Naruto's. Brown on Blue. Saito pulled out a kunai and continued to charge. Saito swung the kunai, but Naruto was gone._

" Hidden Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: Thousand Years of Death." Naruto said.

Saito barely had enough time to turn his head. When he did he saw Naruto crouched down behind him. Naruto thrust his tiger seal up and into Saito's butt.

"AARRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Was what they heard as Saito went flying.

All of the Genin's were hiding in the trees and bushes.

"Good, at least they can hide." Naruto said.

"Now as you all know, there are three shinobi battle skills." Naruto started. He heard Riku coming behind him. Riku let out a shout and attacked him.

Naruto dodged the first punch and countered with a sweeping kick. Riku jumped over it and tried to kick Naruto in the face. Naruto back-flipped and kicked Riku in the stomach on the way down. Riku went flying. Naruto turned around to see Arashi and Saito coming towards him. They both punched as hard as they could, but Naruto had dodged to the right and kicked Arashi into Saito. They both went flying and Naruto turned to see Sakura in the midst of battle.

Ayane threw a punch and Sakura dodged, jumping into the air. Sakura charged a small amount of chakra in her hand and when she came down, she punched her head downwards and kicked Ayane away. Sakura barely had enough time to dodge Kazumi's punch. Sakura jumped to the side and kicked upwards. Kazumi dodged amazingly and grabbed Sakura's foot, only to look down and see a log in her hand. Kazumi flew forwards next to Ayane. Miyuki hit Sakura with a punch in the stomach. Sakura stumbled back and regained her composure. Naruto smiled at this, and Miyuki charged at him instead. He wanted to have fun with her so he put both hands behind his back and turned side-on. The bells were now facing Miyuki as she advanced.

'I've got him.' She thought. She threw a punch with her left hand and tried to get the bells with her right. Naruto dodged easily and let out a roar. The force of his shouting caused her to fall onto the pile of hurt bodies he and Sakura had made.

"Shinobi battle skill number 1: Taijutsu. Hand to hand combat. That was pretty good." Naruto said as they all got up. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared in the trees behind them all. He quickly set up a trap and dropped the bells in front of a tree. It wasn't long before Saito came up and set off the trap. Naruto came up to him.

"If the bait is obvious, don't take it." He said. Naruto was waiting for someone to attack him like Sasuke did to Kakashi. He felt kunai coming and quickly disappeared to where they were thrown from.

"Where did he go?" Riku asked himself.

"Riku! Behind you!" Naruto said.

When Riku turned around he yelped and tried to get away but found his legs were tied. Naruto went through some hand seals. He finished on the rat hand sign and snow flakes appeared around Riku. Only Riku and Naruto could see them. Riku felt his body getting very cold.

"What's going on?" Riku asked while snow covered his feet.

Naruto rose his voice. "Shinobi battle skill number 2: Genjutsu. Illusionary techniques. The only way to break them is to stop the chakra flow in your body or get hit by someone." Naruto said.

Ayane and Kazumi rushed toward Riku who was about to die from the snow suffocating him. They were beat to him by Saito who had an evil grin on his face.

"Finally, I can get you back for calling me names.' Saito said as he punched Riku in the face as hard as he could. Riku was snapped out of the Genjutsu but was hit by a barrage of punches and kicks. When he woke up, he saw Saito running away and Ayane and Kazumi rushing towards him. He got up and ran away from the worried girls.

"I fucking hate those girls. Why can't everyone just leave me alone. Why am I even living?" he asked himself. Naruto started laughing as he appeared in the middle of the training ground next to Sakura.

"Hey honey, let's finish this. The times about to come up and we have to show them Ninjutsu." Naruto said.

Sakura blushed because this was the first time he had called her honey, ever. "Ok, Naruto-kun."

Naruto went through hand seals and called out his jutsu.

"Ninja Art: Enemy Summon!"

All of the Genin felt them-selves being pulled by an invisible force. They opened there eyes to see the surrounding their sensei's.

"Let's do team jutsu number five!" Arashi called out.

They all nodded and went through different hand seals. They all took in deep breaths.

"Team Ninja Art: Trapping Force!" They all screamed.

They let out their deep breaths and a gale of wind trapped Naruto and Sakura. The wind trapped them going in a clockwise direction. Naruto knew how to counter this.

"Sakura-chan, use your teleportation jutsu to get out of here." He said.

"Sure." She said as she went though hand seal, whispered something and was gone in a splash of water. She ended up on top of the closest tree. The Genin were oblivious to the fact she wasn't in the vortex. They stopped there blowing and held out their hands, controlling the vortex.

"Shinobi battle skill number 3: Ninjutsu. Very powerful techniques that can do anything. This one you are using is very powerful, but requires lots of people and different hand seals. Some don't need hand seals, like this one. He held up his hand to show the large rasengan. All of the Genin's eyes widened and they all looked scared. They were all thinking, 'How strong is our sensei?"

Naruto started to pump wind chakra into the rasengan. Instantly it turned into a large spiraling shuriken. He thrust his in the side of the vortex and shouted,

"Wind Style: Chakra Blast Rasenshuriken!!"

The vortex disappeared and all of the Genin were knocked back. Out cold.

Naruto appeared next to Sakura.

"I think they pass." Naruto said.

"I think your right." She replied.

I would say the delay is writers block but really I just couldn't be fucked writing an action scene but I got it out. School starts again soon so probably 2 day update intervals.

Please review

Thankyou.


	14. You Fail?

Hi, sorry about the late update but school sucks. I hope I can get another chapter out soon. Thanks for reading. Please review.

**You FAIL!?**

Naruto and Sakura had been waiting for the Genin to wake up. Naruto was getting bored and so was Sakura.

"Let's have some fun with them." Naruto said.

"What kind of fun?" She Sakura asked.

"The 'You Fail' kind." He said smirking.

"Ok. I never knew you could be this evil." She said.

"It's not evil, Kakashi did it to us, so we should get to do it to them." Naruto said.

"That's terrible reasoning but ok." She said.

Sakura walked to the Genin and touched each of their temples with her glowing hand. All of the Genin got up immediately and looked dazed. After about minute, they came to their senses and looked at their sensei's.

"Naruto-sensei, did we pass!?" Saito asked.

"Well, Saito. What do you think?" Naruto asked.

"Well, from the smile on your face I'm guessing yes." Saito replied.

"Sorry to mislead you but, you failed to get the bells so you all fail." Naruto said.

"That's not fair! You're both Jonin and we are Genin!" Riku yelled.

"Actually, when we were in a team, Sasuke and Naruto defeated a member of the 7 swordsman of the hidden mist. It was our first real mission." Sakura said. All of the Genin looked dumbfounded. They couldn't believe how strong their sensei's were at such a young age.

"No arguments!" Naruto shouted when Arashi was about to speak.

Arashi continued anyway. "At least we can try again." He said.

"Actually, you can't try the exam again." Sakura said. "You are all being dropped from the program."

"What! That's not fair. We aren't going to take this sitting down." Miyuki said. "Come on everyone, let's try again. We need to work together."

All of the Genin took a fighting pose. They had determination on their faces.

'They are gonna be amazing ninja's' Naruto thought. 'And Miyuki! What an improvement in just a day!'

"Congratulations! You Pass!" Naruto said. Naruto and Sakura both put on big smiles.

"What do you mean?" Ayane asked.

"That was just a joke that our sensei pulled on us when we were Genin. At least it was something like that." Sakura said.

"As of now you are officially Team 8." Naruto said.

All the Genin excluding Riku and Miyuki jumped around happily. Riku was showing no expression but Miyuki had a smile on her face.

"Our first mission is tomorrow, get a good night's sleep." Sakura said.

All of the Genin headed off. Naruto and Sakura stayed and trained for a couple of hours. Naruto had sparred with Sakura and had easily defeated her but it was still a good workout.

"Let's go home." Sakura said winking at Naruto.

"Actually, I have to take care of something first so I'll be back in about an hour." Naruto said. He disappeared in a yellow flash and left Sakura standing there.

"Oh well." Sakura said and she performed her teleportation jutsu that took her home.

Naruto appeared next to Miyuki, who had been watching himself and Sakura train. She looked at him and then started to run off. Naruto ran behind her, leaving a small distance between them.

'**Kit, why don't you just catch up to her?' **Kyuubi asked.

'I don't want her to feel pressured to talk to me.' Naruto replied in his mind.

He followed her until she reached the Hokage Monument. Naruto had seen her stop and stopped behind her. She turned around and Naruto could see her crying.

Why do you act so coldly to weak people?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice.

She was still crying and started to speak in-between her sobs. "When I was 5 years old. My house got robbed. My parent's woke up and the thief killed them. I don't have any brothers sisters. The robber found me and beat me up really bad. He was just about to rape me when the next-door neighbour who was a retired ninja came and saved me. He killed the robber and took me to the hospital. I vowed to myself that I would become strong and not rely on anyone else. The old man that saved me died two years ago. I'm all alone." She said, running up to Naruto and hugging him.

He was very sad hearing her story. "Your not alone anymore. You have me. You have Sakura-chan, Arashi, Saito, Ayane, Riku and Kazumi. We are a team, and teams are like family." Naruto said, holding her tightly. He knelt down and got his face close to his her's.

"Thank-you Naruto-sensei. I won't forget this." She said.

"Just promise me that you won't treat anyone bad because they are weaker than you. Take every fight seriously and treat others kindly. I want you to try and be happy more." Naruto said.

"Sure thing Naruto-sensei." She said. Her black hair was flowing in the breeze. She found herself finding herself in love with her sensei. She blushed at the closeness. She thought this would be the only time they would be this close, so she leant forward and gave him a small kiss. He smiled at her, not that he was so happy about kissing a 13 year old but because she had finally shown some emotion.

Naruto grabbed her and performed the Flying Thunder God. She could feel herself being pulled and then she saw a huge house with the sign Namikaze Main House on the door.

No they aren't going to have sex, but they will be doing something. No underage sex, unless it's me LOL.

Please review!

:-)


	15. Welcome Home!

Hi

Hi. A quick update!! It might be short but it gets it out to you. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

**Welcome!**

"What are we doing here?" Miyuki asked.

"You were living alone. So from now on you will live in the small house out the back." Naruto replied. He grabbed her hand and ran inside. They got in to he living room to see Sakura.

"Hi, Naruto-kun, and Miyuki. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she looked up from the scroll she was reading.

"Miyuki is going to live in the house out back." Naruto replied.

"That's great. Welcome home!" Sakura said to Miyuki.

"Thank you sensei." Miyuki said blushing. She had just kissed Naruto a minute ago and now she was talking to his girlfriend.

"You don't need to call us sensei when were around the house. Call us by our first names." Naruto said.

"Sure, Naruto and Sakura!" Miyuki said happily. She now had a family and was really happy. "I'll do the house-work and cook for you every night!"

"There's no need to do that, we hardly ever make a mess and eat out lot's. The only time we don't eat out is for breakfast." Naruto said.

"But I want to do something. How about I cook breakfast for you everyday?" Miyuki asked.

"How about you cook breakfast for us 3 times a week. When you feel like it of course." Naruto said smiling. Miyuki blushed and smiled back in reply.

"3 times a week it is!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"How about we go show you where you'll live from now on?" Sakura said.

Miyuki and Naruto nodded. Naruto lead the way, with Sakura and Miyuki in tow. They reached a sliding glass door and slid it open. Lights came on and Miyuki saw a large beautiful backyard with a pond and training ground. It was huge and had it's own little forest. Then she saw a house to her left.

"Is that where I'm going to be staying?" She asked.

"Yes, that will be your new home." Naruto said turning to smile at her. She was so happy, that she started to cry. She ran up and jumped onto Naruto with her arms around his neck. She hugged while still crying. Naruto hugged her back, understanding etched on his face.

"Come now, don't cry. I'm doing this because you're my friend and I should look after you." Naruto said.

"Thank you so much!" She said in between sobs. She jumped down from Naruto and he started towards the house.

"It's pretty big, but not as big as our house." He said.

"I can't believe this is happening." She whispered. They reached the door and Naruto opened it. He held the door open for the ladies and walked in after them. Miyuki smiled as she saw the inside. Naruto flicked the light switch to reveal a house exactly the same to his but a little smaller. It had all of the things Naruto's house had except for the scrolls and books. Your bedroom is upstairs and to the left. All of your stuff is there.

"How did my stuff get there?" She asked.

"I sent a shadow clone to get them about 10 minutes ago." He replied.

"Thank you Naruto and Sakura." Miyuki said in gratitude.

"Don't worry about it. You're our friend and we would die for you." Sakura said.

"There is one last thing." Naruto said. He placed chakra in his hand and touched Miyuki's arm. "I'll be able to get to you in an instant. I've improved the technique, so if you put blood on your left arm, I will be summoned. Just draw a circle with the blood. I'll always protect you." Naruto finished.

"Thank you Naruto." Miyuki said.

Naruto charged chakra to his eyes and activated his Hayakugan. He flipped through hand seals as quick as lightning and placed his hand on the ground. A seal appeared under where his hand was. He lifted his hand back up and deactivated his Hayakugan.

"When you perform the rabbit hand seal while standing on the seal, you will be transported to our living room. So you don't have to walk over in the mornings." Naruto said.

"That's awesome!" She exclaimed.

"It's getting pretty late and you have your first mission tomorrow." Sakura said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Naruto said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow and thank you again." Miyuki said.

Naruto and Sakura walked out of the house and headed for their house. Naruto looked at Sakura. She was standing in front of the full moon and looked amazing.

"I love you." He said. He grabbed her and started to kiss her. It was really passionate and when Sakura opened her eyes, she found herself in their bedroom.

"I love you." She said as she pulled off his shirt. They were both a little sweaty from their training earlier. Naruto pulled off Sakura's shirt and unclipped her bra. He started to suck on her breasts and she moaned loudly. After a while she grabbed his pants and pulled them off. She down his boxers and put the head of his semi-hard cock in her mouth. She continued to suck for ten minutes until he came. She swallowed every drop. Naruto threw her on the bed and pulled off her pants and panties. He started to lick her wet vagina. She arched her back as he pull on her nipples while still licking her. She came and he swallowed her love juice.

"Fuck me!" She shouted. He jumped on top of her and put his dick inside her. He started to pump slowly then built up speed and thrust harder. He was close to coming after 30 minutes of different positions. She had come 4 times and was breathing heavily. She was about to come.

All of Konoha heard her scream.

"OH MY GOD NARUTO-KUN, YOU'RE FUCKING AMAZING!!"

THANKS FOR READING! Hope you enjoyed it. No much happening in this chapter but probably next chapter will have some fighting. Maybe?

Please review!


	16. Their First Mission

Quick update, I'll try and get one out everyday. Might be every two days once and a while but it shouldn't matter too much.

Thanks for reading.

Please Review!

**Their First Mission**

Naruto woke up exhausted. Fighting Hokage's was one thing, but keeping up with Sakura in the sac was on a completely different level. He thought about waking Sakura up but decided to have his shower while she was still asleep to she would want to have sex in the shower. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. After 5 minutes he was getting dressed. When he was done he woke up Sakura.

"Wake up, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"She shot up ad kissed him. She grabbed his crotch but was pushed away by Naruto's hand. She looked questionably at Naruto.

"We have to leave in 30 minutes." He said. "There's no time to do that."

"Fine, but you better do me even harder tonight!" She said as she walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She had a quick shower and was getting dressed 3 minutes later. When she was dressed they walked down stairs and could smell delicious food. They entered the kitchen to see Miyuki there cooking eggs.

"I hope this will be good enough!" Miyuki said pointing at the table which was covered with different types of food.

"I think that it will be." Naruto said taken aback. He and Sakura sat down. "Come join us Miyuki."

"Ok, I'll just finish the eggs." She replied as she picked up the spatula, put the eggs on a plate and turned off the stove. She walked over to the table and put the plate down. They ate in silence and all finished in fifteen minutes.

"Are you looking forward to your first mission?" Naruto asked. He knew that they were gonna get the cat mission and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yes, I'm really looking forward to it. I hope I get to fight someone." She replied.

"That's good, but I don't think you're ready to take on an enemy. If you have to face one though you should work with the others, ok?" He said.

"Sure, but I don't think Riku would like that." She replied. "I don't see what makes the other girls like him."

"So you don't like him?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not, who would like an emo. I like people like Naruto who are strong but kind." Miyuki said.

"You know, I didn't use to be strong." Naruto said. "Actually, if I were to say which one of you guy's I was like, I would say I use to be just like Saito!" Naruto said.

Miyuki's mouth dropped open. "But he's really weak!" She said.

"Actually, he has the most chakra in the group. If he can learn how to control it, he will be really strong." He said.

"Let's continue this conversation later." Sakura said. "We have to be at the Hokage Tower in 30 seconds."

"Ok, grab on." Naruto said, standing from his seat. The girls both stood up and grabbed one of his arms. In a second, they were pulled by a force and appeared in Tsunade's office.

"Oh, Naruto, Sakura. Who's that?" She asked looking at Miyuki.

"This is Miyuki, she is living in one of the houses in the Namikaze district now." Naruto said. "She's one of our Genin."

"Nice to meet you Miyuki. I've already met all of your other Genin." Tsunade said pointing to all of the other Genin who were wondering how their sensei's and Miyuki got into the office. "Today is your first mission as Genin. Now the system works like this: Genin get D rank missions, Chunin get C or B rank missions, Jonin get A rank missions and High Jonin's get S rank missions. Each rank is harder than the one before. Your missions today will be to retrieve a lost cat from the forest."

All of the Genin's faces changed from excited to something saying 'what the hell'. Naruto and Sakura burst out laughing at this and all of the Genin's looked at them angrily.

"Why do we get such a stupid mission? I refuse to go." Saito said. In an instant Naruto was behind Saito whispering in his ear.

"What did you say? I couldn't quite hear you."

Saito nearly crapped his pants and stood still as a board.

"Nothing, Naruto-sensei." He said.

"Of course we accept this mission, Hokage-sama." Sakura said. She was being respectful to Tsunade while the Genin's were around.

Naruto turned to his Genin's, "Meet us at the front gate in 30 second. Anyone that is late will be swimming with the fishes tonight." Naruto said.

They all looked shocked and rushed as fast as they could out of the office.

"Naruto-kun, it would take me going at full speed to get there in 30 seconds." Sakura said.

"I know but this way, they won't have to do any warm up exercises." He replied.

"See ya, Granny" Naruto said turning to Sakura. "We should warm up too, so let's run there."

Sakura nodded in agreement. Naruto was gone, leaving dust where his feet used to be.

"I wonder how long it will take him to get to the gates?" Tsunade asked.

"He was there the moment he disappeared." Sakura replied.

"Hey Sakura, what did you do last night?" Tsunade asked.

"What do you mean? We welcomed Miyuki into our home." She said.

"No I mean what did you do in bed with Naruto. Because everyone in Konoha heard you scream. Is he really that good?" Tsunade questioned. Sakura blushed.

"I can't believe you heard that. And yes, he's amazing" Sakura answered. "I have to go. See ya!"

Sakura disappeared leaving dust and ran towards the gate as fast as she could. On the way there she passed the Genin who were out of breath. When she reached the gate she saw Naruto holding walkie-talkies. She said nothing as Naruto set all of the walkie-talkies to the same frequency. The Genin came and were worn out already.

"All right, here are your walkie-talkies." Naruto said handing out the small headpiece. "Just press the button and everyone will hear what you say."

"Sensei, did you ever get these stupid missions?" Arashi asked.

"Are you serious! I used to get a lot of these missions. Remember, a missions rank can change at any time. Also if higher ranked ninja than you are unavailable, you may do an even harder mission. When we were 13, we did an A rank mission and I had to defeated the current Kazekage. It was hard but we got stronger because of it." Naruto said.

"That's amazing!" Kazumi said. "How did you do it?"

"I make a deal with you. If you finish this mission in an hour or less, Sakura and I will tell you any stories you want to know." Naruto promised.

"Ok." All of the Genin said together. Riku was staring at Miyuki with an evil look in his eye. Naruto thought what he was up to but thought it must be hormones, so he disregarded it.

"Go!" Naruto yelled. The Genin all ran away in opposite directions.

Saito came back 25 minutes later holding the cat. It had a red ribbon around its head. Both Naruto and Sakura were surprised.

"How did _you_ get the cat?" Sakura asked.

"I snuck up behind it." Saito replied smiling. He had scratches all over his face. Sakura went to him and started to heal the cuts.

Naruto called back the rest of Genin and they were all back within a minute. They were all shocked that Saito had captured the cat. Everyone was happy for him except Riku who was angry that someone he deemed weak had beaten him. After they had asked Saito questions about how he got the cat, Naruto shut them up.

"As promised, come to out house at 6:00 o'clock tonight and Naruto and I will tell you about missions from the past." Sakura said.

All of the Genin ran home leaving Sakura, Naruto and Miyuki. Sakura you take the cat back to the Hokage and I'll take Miyuki home." Naruto said.

Sakura made some hand seals and disappeared, grabbing the cat the last second. Miyuki grabbed Naruto's arm and appeared in Naruto's living room.

"What did you think about your first mission?" Naruto asked.

"It was good. I'm surprised that Saito caught the cat though." Miyuki replied.

"I told you that he could be the strongest didn't I." Naruto said. "But you could be equally as strong." He smiled.

"She blushed and ran towards her house saying "Thank you," as she closed the door.

'Saito could be really strong, but I have a really bad feeling about Riku.' Naruto thought.

That's another chapter for you. Thanks for reading!

Please Review.

Next Chapter: **Recollections of the past**


	17. Recollections of the Past

Here another chapter for you

Here another chapter for you! Hope you like it. Action will come in the chapter after this but just a little.

Thanks for reading.

Please Review!

The rest of the day went fast and by the time it was 6:05 p.m., all of the Genin were sitting in Naruto's living room. Each of them had a can of drink and was very excited. Except for Riku that is. Naruto and Sakura entered the room and sat down opposite the Genin.

"So what do you want to know about?" Naruto asked. There was barely a second, and then Saito spoke up,

"Tell us about your first dangerous mission." He said.

"I think Sakura can tell this one." Naruto said. He looked over at Sakura who nodded her head.

"Sure! Our first dangerous mission was an escort mission to the Land of Waves…" She started.

10 minutes later Sakura had finished the story. All of the Genin were amazed.

"Naruto-sensei, they named a bridge after you!" Ayane asked.

"Yeah! When I went there on my travels I was treated like a king. It was pretty embarrassing." Naruto replied.

"Can you tell us about your fight with the current Kazekage?" Miyuki asked.

"Sure thing! Just after Sasuke and Garra's fight at the final's of the Chunin exams…" Naruto started.

5 minutes later he was finished. All of the Genin were amazed.

"You could summon a boss summon when you were thirteen?" Arashi said.

"Well I did have the Kyuubi's power so it was easier." He replied.

"Could you tell us about your fight against Pain?" Riku asked. Naruto eyed him trying to read his motives for asking this questions.

"Who's Pain?" Saito asked.

"He was the leader of the criminal organization called Akatsuki." Naruto said.

"What did the Akatsuki do?" Kazumi said. All of the other Genin seemed to have wanted to know the same thing.

"If you don't mind, I would rather not talk about that. I lost a lot of friends in that fight. You don't know how it feels to lose someone you could have saved." Naruto said.

"Yeah right. You're just a pussy. Who needs friends? I sure don't. They would just hold me back. It's an honour to die on the battlefield." Riku said."

The next second Riku was being held against the wall by Naruto, who had his neck in his hand. Riku had no idea what had just happened. He looked up a bit and saw Naruto's eyes. They were blood red and slitted. Sakura was worried for Riku but think he deserved it. All of the other Genin were scared, watching from behind the sofa.

"How dare you say you don't need friends!" Naruto screamed. "You don't know how much I hate people like you. Thinking you don't need friends. The one thing that kept me sane when I was a kid was my friends. You don't know what it's like to see one of your friends leave you behind in search of power. You don't know how much it hurts to see one of your friends in pain. Especially seeing them die. The only reason I'm alive is because of my friends. I've been saved countless times by my friends." Naruto paused. Riku interrupted,

"I don't need friends. They will get in my way. I don't care if people save me. My clan will regard me as a hero if I die in battle!" He screamed. "I'm going to be stronger than you and when I am, I'll beat you!"

Naruto spoke again in an even louder voice. "You will never be stronger than me. The people who will be stronger than me will be the one's sitting on the sofa over there." Naruto pointed without looking. "You won't ever be as strong as them because you don't have friends to fight for. The time that a Shinobi's true strength comes out is when they are fighting to save their friends. You will become a pathetic Shinobi and live a lonely life. Is that what you want?" Naruto screamed.

"I don't care what you say, I'm going to be strong." Riku replied. Naruto punched the wall to the right of Riku's head. The whole wall collapsed. He moved Riku away from where he was holding him and threw him on the carpet.

"Get out of my house! If your attitude doesn't pick up then I'm going to strip you of your rank of Shinobi. You're not welcome here. FUCK OFF!!" Naruto shouted.

Riku didn't need to be told again. He was out the door in a second. Naruto was still fuming when he turned around to see Kazumi and Ayane in tears. His look changed from anger to disappointment in himself.

"I'm sorry for making you cry but he will never learn. You can all surpass me and become great Shinobi but you can't do it alone so be sure to be friends with each other. I think you should get home. All of the Genin except Miyuki walked out of the door.

"Let's go to bed, Naruto-kun." Sakura said. Naruto made a shadow clone and it went over to the broken wall and started to fix it.

"Ok, Sakura-chan. Riku is a real problem." He replied.

There you go another chapter. Sorry about the late release but I kept on rewriting so it took longer I'm not fully happy with this chapter but you've waited long enough.

Thanks for reading!

Please Review.

Next Chapter: **Attacked!**


	18. Silent Attack

Here's another chapter. Sorry for the late update, I've been studying for exams. Hopefully I'll get another one out tomorrow so make sure to check.

Thanks for Reading!

It had been 3 day's since the incident at Naruto's house and with each day was a new mission. Riku had obviously given no thought to what Naruto said about friends because he had not talked to anyone since that incident. Naruto thought something was wrong. It was 8:00 at night and he and Sakura were in bed. They were tired from the mission. Well, not tired but extremely bored of having to do such monotonous missions. Across the back yard, Miyuki was sound asleep in her bed.

Meanwhile, at the Hikara Clan Main House.

"Tonight we attack!" The person standing at the end of the table said.

"I'm not so sure about this." Riku said. "I don't think we have to kill them.

"Of course we do! He brought shame upon our family. He has to pay!" The man shouted.

"But I-" Riku started but was interrupted. "That's enough! While we take care of the fox you are going to eliminate your teammate. The man said.

Riku couldn't say anything out of fear. He followed the nine Hikara's out of the house and into the streets. They moved as fast as they could towards Naruto's house. Riku could barely catch up. As they approached the house, Riku's heart rate went soaring. 'I don't think I can do this.' He thought.

They stopped in front of the house. "We will go in now and in 5 minutes, you and him go in." The big man said to Riku, pointing at a lanky man. He and the 6 others went into the house silently and headed up the stairs. They found the right room and headed in the open door. The one at the front pulled out his Katana. He held it above Naruto's chest, right where his heart was. He got the nod from the big man and thrust it into Naruto's heart.

Something was wrong. "Where's the blood?" The one with the sword asked. There was indeed no blood coming from the wound. They were starting to get worried.

"Lightning Clone!" Naruto said. The clone disappeared and the man with the Katana was electrocuted. "What are you doing in my house."? Naruto continued, walking out from the shadows.

"We are here to kill you for insulting our clan!" The big man yelled. "Kill the girl!"

Another man pulled out a katana and sliced Sakura's neck. She disappeared into 100 rose petals.

"Your lucky this is a Genjutsu or you could've done something you would've regretted." Naruto said. He made a rat hand seal and the petals on the bed started to float around. Before any of them could say anything else they all fell unconscious from the sleeping Genjutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said. A clone appeared next to him. "Take these people to the Hokage." He said to the clone. The clone nodded and rounded up the people. He tied them together and disappeared in a yellow light.

Naruto was about to go check on the real Sakura when he was pulled by something.

While all this was happening: In Miyuki's house…

"Which room is hers?" The lanky man asked. Him and Riku were at the top of the stairs.

"This one over here." Riku said, leading the way. They silently entered her room. She was fast asleep not noticing a thing. Riku crept to the side of her bed. He pulled out his own Katana and held it up. 'I'm so sorry." He thought as he swung the sword down. At that moment she woke up and jumped off the bed.

"What the fuck, are you doing?" She yelled. She pulled out a kunai from the cabinet next to her.

"He is getting revenge." The lanky man said. "Now finish her off!" He ordered Riku.

"I'm Sorry." Was what Riku said as he charged forward. Miyuki only barely managed to bite her thumb and wipe it in a circle across her left arm.

Naruto was pulled from where he was, to in front of Miyuki. Riku swung his Katana and realised who he was really swinging at. As soon as Naruto saw Riku, he went mad. He put up his arm and the sword connected. The Katana broke into 3 pieces.

Naruto pulled out a kunai from his pocket and threw it at the lanky man. The kunai dug into his throat and killed him instantly.

"This is the last straw. I'm going to kill you!" Naruto yelled. He punched Riku in the chest. You could hear a crack as his ribs broke. Riku flew straight out the wall and landed in Naruto's back yard.

Naruto was covered in a red chakra. His eyes were a mix of his Matengan and the red slitted eyes of a demon.

This wasn't the most frightening thing though.

Protruding from his back were nine tails!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry for the late chapter again but there will always be one coming out on a Wednesday and that is definite.

Thanks for reading.

Please review!


	19. Old Enemy

Hi, as promised heres one on Wednesday

Hi, as promised heres one on Wednesday. Hope you enjoy it!

Thanks for reading!

Sakura heard a noise and woke up. She moved to the window and saw something she had only seen once before. Naruto was in his 9 tails form. She knew he had mastered being able to control this form but she finally saw whom he was fighting against.

"Holy Shit!" she yelled as she ran to the closet and put on her fighting clothes.

Naruto walked calmly up to Riku who was clutching his stomach. Naruto was feet away from Naruto when he heard a voice calling around. It was somewhat familiar.

"My, my Naruto. How much have you grown?" The voice asked. A man walked out of the shadows. Naruto stared at the man. "I know you don't have the guts to kill this boy."

"Your?!!!!" Naruto said.

"That's right! I'm Tobi! Or as I'm better known… Madara Uchiha. Now, time to kill this weak boy." Madara said as he made his way to the boy at lightning speeds. Riku had stood up and tried to run away but his injuries were too extreme. Before Madara could land a blow, Naruto had teleported in front of Riku, grabbed him and teleported into his bedroom all by using his father's signature technique.

"Stay here!!" Naruto ordered Riku as he disappeared in a yellow flash again. Riku rushed over to the window to watch what was happening. Naruto appeared a distance away from Madara. He finally noticed what Madara was staring at. Sakura was standing behind him.

"You have a great girlfriend. I'll enjoy killing her," Madara said calmly. Naruto stared at him. Madara made a move but Naruto kicked him away.

"How did you just hit me?" Madara asked surprised.

"After I heard that you couldn't be hit, I learnt a way of defeating you. Also I can move the same speed as you." Naruto replied. Naruto's body was absorbing the tails. Madara could feel Naruto's chakra grow stronger.

Madara rushed up and aimed a kick at Naruto's side. Naruto dodged by jumping above him and aiming a kick for his face. Madara disappeared and appeared above Naruto. Naruto kicked the ground, trying to escape the punch Madara was throwing but was hit in the shoulder. Naruto flew back 50 feet. He stood up and made a clone of every sort. Lightning, Wind, Shadow, Fire, Water and Earth. All of the clones rushed forward and started to attack Madara. Naruto put his hands together and started to gather Natural energy. Naruto entered Sage Mode. Around his eyes, yellow lines began to appear. He still had his Matengan activated. Naruto ran forward just as Madara killed the last clone.

Madara seemed to be hit by the barrage of punches and kicks. Naruto knew otherwise and broke the Genjutsu. He saw where Madara really was and attacked. Madara barely dodged and was still hit by some. Naruto grabbed onto his collar and used his Flying Thunder God.

They appeared just above the clouds they were thousands of feet up and falling rapidly. They were both throwing punches and kicks while dodging the others deadly blows. They both kicked each other in the stomach at the same time and flew apart. They both charged their Jutsu…

"Fire Style: Hurricane Blast!" Madara yelled. Naruto's Matengan had shown him the best Jutsu to counter.

"Water Style: Great Tsunami Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

The two attacks hit and Naruto's over-come Madara's. Madara was hit by the wall of water and was hurt quite badly, but so was Naruto.

"This won't be our last battle!" Madara yelled as he disappeared. Naruto smiled that he was gone but lost consciousness. He was still hundreds of feet in the air and falling. Riku had just been healed and rushed forward to try to catch Naruto. Sakura had different ideas though. She used her teleportation Jutsu and grabbed Naruto in mid-air. She teleported again to the ground and started to heal Naruto. He woke up the second she put her healing Jutsu to him. He was fully healed in seconds and walked to Riku. He patted his head and spoke softly to him.

"I'm sorry. I knew you only did it because of your clan but you should take having friends more seriously." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Riku replied. "I didn't want to. They said they would kill me."

"I know, go home and tell others you were stopped by me. I beat the others easy enough so they should understand." Naruto said.

"Thankyou!" Riku said as he ran inside Naruto's house towards the front door.

"Let's go to bed." Sakura said. "Today's been a huge day."

"Naruto grinned, "You're not getting off that easily. He said.

They both rushed inside. They made it into the living room and Naruto stripped her in less than a second. He started to finger her and she let out gasps. She pulled down his pants and pulled out his cock. She started to suck it. After about 5 minutes, he pulled her up and laid her on the desk. He stuck his hard cock into her vagina and she moaned in pleasure. He started to thrust his cock deeper inside her.

"Ahhh. Yes Fuck Me!" She screamed. Naruto pulled out and flipped her onto her hands and knees, doggie style. He re-entered her and she moaned again. Over a 30 minute time period she came 5 times and him twice. They kept going all night, letting out there stress.

There's another chapter, hopefully more coming soon. Thanks for reading.

Please Review!


	20. The Report!

Hey, It's been a long week of studying. Sorry for not bringing one out during the week but these exams determine my place in the year group.

Thanks for reading.

**The Report!**

Naruto woke up at 11:00 a.m. He was refreshed after a night of "fun" with Sakura. He went to the shower and stayed in for 20 minutes. He washed all of his cut and bruises. He asked Sakura to not heal some of his cuts to remind him to work harder. He turned off the shower and dried himself off. As he walked to the wardrobe Sakura woke up.

"Hey." Sakura said smiling at him. "Why are you up so early? She asked.

"I have to give a report to Tsunade." He replied. "Wanna come with me?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll be five minutes." She replied. She ran in to the bathroom and closed the door. Naruto walked downstairs and into the kitchen. There was something in the oven. He opened it and looked at the two plates with bacon and eggs on them. He immediately thought of Miyuki and used his fathers famous jutsu to appear outside Miyuki's room. He knocked three times and the door flew open. Miyuki was standing there in only a towel. She saw who was standing there and let out a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed. Naruto faced the other way, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were like that, I was just coming to check on you." Naruto said, calming down a little.

"It's ok." She said. "I was just surprised." She closed the door and 30 seconds later came out in her clothes. They were all tripped and torn. Naruto couldn't believe he hadn't noticed this before.

"You really need some new clothes." He said. She looked down at her clothes.

"Yeah. I guess I do." She said. "But I don't have any money."

"Of course, I'll buy you some. Get ready and we'll leave soon. We have to give a report to the Hokage." He said.

"Thankyou sooooo much" She replied.

Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared in the kitchen. Sakura was eating her breakfast. She motioned for him to sit down. He sat down and began to eat the bacon and eggs. They finished their food in silence as Miyuki came in.

"Let's go!" Naruto said. Both of the girls grabbed onto him. This was second nature now. They felt themselves being pulled and appered in the Hokage's office.

In the Hokage's office sitting down was Tsunade and in front of her desk were 6 ninja. one wearing a rain headband, one with a lightning headband, one with a grass headband, one with a sand headband, one with a rock headband and one wearing a mist headband

"All of the ninja turned to look at Naruto. Tsunade looked angry that he was there. Before she could say anything however, 4 of the ninja dropped to their knees. Only the rock ninja was not bowing. The rain ninja spoke up.

"Naruto-sama. It is a pleasure to see you again." He said.

"Please don't bow. Stand up, you don't need to talk to me like that. I am sorry I interrupted you." He said, blushing slightly. All of the bowed ninja's stood up and looked at him in admiration.

"Who is this?" the big rock ninja asked the Hokage. Tsunade was backed into a corner, she had to answer him no matter how much she didn't want to.

"This is Naruto Namikaze." She said. As soon as she said the last name the rock ninja looked angry.

"This is the descendant of the 4th Hokage?" he asked.

"Yes. He is the 4th's son." Tsunade replied. "I think this meeting is over now. I would kindly ask you too leave. See you soon.

"Yes Hokage-sama." All of the ninja said in unison. They disappeared leaving dust where their feet were a moment ago.

Naruto immediately gave a report of what had happened last night. After he had finished.

"I see. We will deal with that later but right now I need to speak with you and Sakura alone." Tsunade said, looking at Miyuki.

Miyuki left the room quickly and Tsunade started again.

"In one months time, there will be Chunnin exams. We think that the rock might try something so we need you two and Ino to pose as Genin and see what you can find out. You will be taking the exam and need to pass all three tests." She said

"I see. But why Ino?" Sakura asked, angrily.

"Because she can read minds" Tsunade answered.

"That's fine. We'll do it." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto." Tsunade said. "You may both leave. Report here the day of the exams. You have the month off for training the Genin.

They both left the office and saw Miyuki sitting against the wall opposite. She looked up and smiled.

"Let's go shopping!" She exclaimed.

There you have another chapter.

Thanks for reading

Please Review.


	21. The Hardest Day Ever!

Another week, another chapter. Had 3 exams today. They weren't that bad. 2 more then I'm done. YAY!

Just to let you know why the chapters have been short is because I do write them after school and I'm always tired so yeah. Once the holidays come, I will probably bring out longer chapters and might start another fanfic.

**The Hardest Day…….. Ever**

Naruto made his way into town with Sakura and Miyuki. He was thinking about why he hadn't been attacked by Ino or Hinata in day's. They must be plotting something he thought. I better be careful or else Sakura will go crazy.

"What are you thinking about?" Sakura said. Naruto turned around and looked at Sakura and Miyuki.

"What? What's the matter?" Naruto asked.

"I just asked you a question." She said annoyed. "We're gonna go into this shop here. Do you want to come in too?" She finished pointing at a clothes store.

"Yeah, sure. I'll come in." He said. He walked into the store behind Miyuki and Sakura. Miyuki was amazed at the amount of clothes but shocked at the price.

"Get whatever you want, Miyuki." Sakura said. Miyuki turned around and dropped her jaw.

"Are you serious!" She shouted. This was the first time she had really been shopping with anyone other than herself and to be told she could get anything really put the cherry on it. Naruto and Sakura both nodded and Miyuki was off like a start pistol. She immediately ran to the girl's section and grabbed any clothes she liked.

"Sort of reminds me of you when you were young." Naruto told Sakura, remembering the time he and her went shopping days before they went to defeat Pain. Sakura stuck up her nose and pouted.

"I did not look that childish." She said. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah you did. Even more childish actually but that's what I love about you." Naruto said. She kept her face pouted but was really touched at what he had just said. "I know you want to go and look for clothes too. So go!" Naruto said and like Miyuki, in seconds Sakura was in front of the women's section and was grabbing clothes like Miyuki. 'Some people will never change when it comes to things like this' he thought as he made his way to the men's section.

After 30 minutes the girls came to him asking for money. Naruto was a little curious as to how much they were going to buy. "How much?" he asked. The girls both looked at each other and answered simultaneously,

"Just a little." They said holding their hands out for him to give them money. "How much!" Naruto ordered them playfully. They both gulped and started to fake laugh to get out of the bad situation.

Miyuki spoke first. "600 Ryo."

Sakura then spoke. "4000 Ryo. (Note from N.H. Money is now the same as U.S. money so 4000 Ryo is $4000 dollars)

Naruto sweat dropped and stared at them. "Ok Miyuki here you go." He said. This was Miyuki's first shopping trip with them and she really needed a lot of clothes. But Sakura was a different case.

"Sakura?" Naruto said calmly. Sakura was relieved because she thought he was going to yell at her.

"Yes?" She replied happily. She heard and saw Naruto's teeth rubbing together. 'Uh oh' She thought.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BUY 4000 RYO WORTH OF CLOTHES FROM 1 STORE. THIS IS THE FIRST STORE WE'VE BEEN IN TODAY. SERIOUSLY, C'MON." He shouted.

Sakura put on her puppy dogface. Naruto looked guilty for yelling at her. "I'm sorry, but I'm a woman and we love clothes." She said sadly.

Naruto pulled 4000 Ryo from his wallet and handed the wad of cash to her. "I'll let you spend as much as you want today but, you have to do whatever I want tonight." He said with a perverted smile.

She looked at him and licked her lips. "I can't wait," she said as she turned around and walked to the checkout counter. As she walked she swayed her hip from side to side and Naruto couldn't help but look at her big round tasty as- "Naruto-sensei?"

A voice next to him spoke. Naruto unwillingly took his eyes off of Sakura and looked down to see Saito. "Hey, Saito. Are you buying some clothes form here?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Are you shopping as-well?" Saito asked. Naruto looked at his wallet, which was still full, but emptier than before and replied.

"More like giving up my money to two cute girls." Naruto replied. Saito looked shocked.

"Are you and Sakura-sensei in a three-some relationship?" Saito asked amazed. Naruto was surprised that his Genin's mind came up with that.

"No, of course not. I'm paying for Miyuki as well. Seeing as she doesn't have any money of her own." Naruto quickly replied. "Anyway how is your training coming along?"

Naruto had told his Genin to practice the skills they already knew to perfection. He was especially worried about how Saito would do in the upcoming Chunin exams, as he wasn't as talented as the others.

"My training is going great. I can walk on water with ease now." Saito replied. Naruto was shocked, he had only told his Genin about how to walk on water but never taught them how to do it. "I worked it out from what you told us." Saito said when he saw the look of amazement and curiosity on his sensei's face.

"That's amazing. I couldn't do it even after I was taught the basics. You've really surprised me." Naruto said.

"Well actually it wasn't just me. All of the others know how to do it except Miyuki." Saito said. Naruto felt guilty, he just remembered that he promised to train Miyuki over the training break but had forgotten. 'I'll have to teach her that tonight otherwise she'll be at a disadvantage.' Naruto thought.

"Really! That's great. You guys have really impressed me. I'll come and watch all of you practice tomorrow and we might have a mini tournament." Naruto said.

"Sounds good. I'll tell the others." Saito said. He turned around to leave but Naruto pulled him back.

"What's going on with Riku?" Naruto asked quietly. "How did he learn how to do it?"

"Apparently his father taught him lots of techniques and that was one of them." Saito replied.

"Ok. Make sure he's there tomorrow." Naruto said. He then let go of his hold on Saito let him walk out of the store.

Naruto went over to the counter and saw the pile of clothes his wife-to-be had. He gulped when his neck finally was angled enough to see the top. It was half the size of the store and took up. All of the newly bought skirts and t-shirts were folded and when all stacked up measured 7 feet.

Naruto put a seal on the large pile and it disappeared. Most of the other customers were amazed but some were shocked and started shouting "Demon Boy! Get out of here!"

Naruto quickly did the same to Miyuki's much smaller pile of clothes and quickly walked out of the store behind Sakura and Miyuki. They walked in silence until another shop came into view. Then they ran in silence. Miyuki and Sakura rushed in and were pulling out heaps of clothes by the second. Naruto reached the men's section and saw something he actually liked. It was just a T-shirt with the Konoha symbol on it in green. He didn't know if it would suit him so he went into the male changing rooms.

He opened a free cubical and went to lock it but there was no lock. 'I'm sure no one will mind if I don't lock it.' He thought as he pulled off his cape, jacket and undershirt. He put the shirt over his head and it got stuck half way. He heard the door suddenly open and felt his pant being pulled down. His first instinct was that it was a man.

"No stop. I'm not gay." He yelled. Still incapacitated by the shirt he was trying on. He felt a mouth go around the tip of his dick. He knew it was breaking others property but he had to see who was doing this to him. He ripped the shirt and looked down to find Ino sucking his now hard cock.

He tried to speak, but couldn't. He tried to move but couldn't. Ino spoke up. "You're not getting away this time. Naruto-kun does it feel good."

Naruto would never admit it but it felt really good. She was nearly as good as Sakura. He shook his head in answer to her question.

"If it doesn't feel good. Then why are you still getting harder?" She asked him mockingly. "You should be more honest with your feelings." She said as she started sucking harder. Naruto was ready to come when she stood up and took off her jeans. She removed her panties and was ready to put Naruto's dick inside her when the door burst open again and Sakura was standing there.

Naruto found he could move again and quickly pulled his pants back up, although you could clearly see the outline of his wet cock through them.

Ino looked scared, she thought that Sakura wasn't around but there she stood, in front of her.

"Ino-pig!!!!!!" Sakura said. Then she…………….

That's this week's story. A little longer and will lead into something you may not like.

What would you think if I made a Sakura-Naruto-Ino threesome? If the general answer is 'I would hate it' then I won't do it but if you don't answer me it's going to be like that.

I'm on a camp next week so I can't update. So the next update will hopefully be next Saturday or Sunday.

Sorry about word errors and spelling mistakes.

Thanks for reading.

Please Review.


	22. Let's Do It!

Hey,

So sorry about it being so long since the last update. I had to deal with being exhausted after camp and then school finishing and then I was in Australia for a while then it was Christmas then New Years. So that is why it's so late. I will be updating more regularly soon because school will start and I write most of these chapters after school.

[To jewel9523: Sorry, majority rules but I hope it doesn't turn you away from the story :-)]

"_**Let's do it!"**_

"Ino-pig." Sakura yelled. Then she grabbed Ino's hair as she closed the dressing room door behind her. "Are you ever gonna give up?" Sakura asked. She let go of Ino's hair and looked into her face.

"No, how am I supposed to give up on that!" Ino replied pointing at Naruto's still hard cock, showing through his pants. She tried to take Sakura's fingers out of her hair but couldn't.

"What about Sasuke?" Sakura asked even angrier still. "Don't you love him and doesn't he love you?" Ino's face changed from the look of physical pain, to that of emotional pain. Seeing this change in expression, Sakura let go of Ino's hair.

"Sasuke and I were put together by my father. Sasuke accepted for the fact that if we had kids, then the power of the Sharingan would be amplified by my family's mind reading techniques. Sasuke sleeps with other women. I tried to give it a go but I lost interest in Sasuke years ago. In fact for the past 4 years I have had a one-sided love. Naruto-kun, for the past 4 years I have loved you." Ino spoke finally letting her gaze rest on Naruto's face.

There was an awkward pause before Sakura threw her arms around Ino and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't notice it before. You must've been in pain the whole time." Sakura said as both of the girls started to cry. Naruto was a little confused.

After the two best friends had used up nearly all of the water in their bodies, Sakura turned to Naruto and noticed his expression.

"I thought she was only trying to sleep with you because she doesn't want us to be happy, but it was really because she loves you. So…."

"So what?" Naruto asked"

"So, I think you should sleep with her." Sakura said. Naruto and Ino both looked at her in shock.

"What are you saying?! I can't sleep with someone other than you. You're my fiancé!" Naruto screamed as softly as he could, seeing as they were still in the changing rooms of a store.

"I know that, but I want to help out my friend. I don't know what to do." Sakura said sadly.

At that moment, something in Naruto's brain clicked and a piece of the troublemaker he used to be entered his mind. Before he knew it he found himself saying,

"Why we all do it together. That was it's technically not cheating because you will be there."

Both of the girls looked up at him and smiled. Naruto had finally lost it. He was about to have sex with two girls at the same time. His brain had turned him into the fox that he really was. He wasn't in Kyuubi form or being controlled by the Kyuubi. He was in a state of total lust. He grabbed both girls by the shoulders and use FTG (Flying Thunder God) to get to his house leaving a note for Miyuki in the process using his super-speed.

They appeared in the bedroom and as soon as Ino realised what had just happened started making out with Naruto. He was surprised at the ferociousness of her tongue and enjoyed it but she was no Sakura. Naruto opened his eyes and looked for Sakura who was pulling down Ino's tight jeans. Naruto started unbuttoning her shirt but his lust took over and after 3 buttons just ripped it off. He yanked off her bra to reveal breasts slightly bigger than Sakura's. Sakura had pulled off Ino's panties which were sopping wet and started to take off Naruto's pants just as Naruto started suck on Ino's breasts.

Ino moaned in delight as his tongue flicked her nipples and sucked on them. Naruto sat down on the bed as a now naked Sakura and Ino got down on their knees and started sucking his harder-than-usual cock. Naruto was amazed at Sakura's willingness to share with Ino. Naruto felt their mouths leave his cock and looked down to find them making out and inch from the tip of his cock. He could hold it anymore so he grabbed their heads and put both their mouths around the head of his cock and released his cum into both their mouths.

Naruto saw them swallow and got hard again. Ino looked like she had just eaten a foreign delicacy. Sakura laughed at the expression Ino was making and pulled into her feet. Naruto stood up and bent Ino over the bed. He put the tip of his cock at the entrance to Ino's vagina and then thrust in with all of his might. Something wasn't right though. Why wasn't Ino moaning? He looked down and saw blood trickling out of Ino's vagina.

"You were a virgin?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but I wanted you to be my first time." Ino replied. Sakura got on the bed and started to kiss Ino. Naruto took this as a sign to continue so he thrust in again. He was much gentler this time. After a while Ino started moaning really loudly. Sakura pushed Ino's head into her lap and Ino started to eat her out. It didn't take long before Naruto was ready to come and desire and lust led him to stay inside Ino. He let out a huge amount of cum into Ino's vagina.

Ino came at the thought that the man she loved for 4 years had just come inside her and Sakura came from Ino's tongue thrusting inside her vagina.

They all slept there on the bed, completely exhausted. They woke up hours later and had a shower together. By the time they exited the bathroom they were exhausted again.

Sorry for the short chapter but there will be another soon. I hope that I didn't make too much of a cock-up of the threesome. I didn't want to make it too nasty to begin with. If you thought it was dirty then you have a purer heart than a fifteen-year-old boy. I didn't want to make them seem like sluts but I don't know whether I did it well. Pretty much the future for Naruto and Ino's relationship is mostly physical between. I will start a new so-called "arc" when my school starts in February so until then it will be so-called "filler chapters".

Let me know what you think. Thankyou for reading.


End file.
